Cassé
by HelenaconH
Summary: Es el sexto aniversario de los heroes, Ladybug rechazó mil veces a Chat Noir por Nathanael, con quien salió por años después de que Adrien se fuera de la escuela, el que resultó ser celoso y agresivo. Ahora las cosas no están bien para ninguno. Todo se está rompiendo. [T pasando a M]
1. Imbécile

Nota del autor: Quise hacer una historia ligeramente más madura, nuestros héroes son adultos jóvenes de unos 23 años. Es mi primer Fan fiction después de una cantidad considerable de años. Espero sus comentarios.

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug no me pertenece.

 **Cassé**

 **Imbécile**

Esa noche era la noche del año en la que celebraban su aniversario, siempre decía él, ella, por su parte siempre corregía _"nuestro aniversario con Paris"._

Las cosas habían cambiado entre Chat Noir y Ladybug con el tiempo, no de una mala manera, pero la situación tenía que madurar. Él dejo de coquetearle descaradamente hacia unos dos o tres años ya, el amorío por el misterio de su identidad seguía presente, pero las cosas quedaron claras cuando su compañera le comentó que estaba saliendo con alguien, alguien real. Él era real, estaba parado frente a ella, pero por supuesto, entendió que una identidad secreta no era lo más sincero y estable del mundo. _"Real"_ , pensó, con molestia. Por años, Adrien intentó convencerla de revelar sus vidas, que había confianza. Como amigos, se conocían muy bien, aunque las cosas más cruciales no se mencionaban, siempre una que otra pista caía por ahí… Ladybug nunca tuvo la intención de recogerlas.

Chat Noir se sentía un poco tonto, como cada año, le llevaba flores, al principio buscaba las rosas rojas más bonitas que podía encontrar, cuando las cosas cambiaron llevó cualquier otra clase de flores, eso sí, siempre rojas. Tonto por esforzarse, tiempo atrás solo quería convencerla de que la amaba y que no jugaba, mientras que ahora los roles estaban claros. Ella nunca le dio esperanzas, él siempre fue quien hacía esta clase de cosas, sobre todo en el último tiempo, que casi ya no patrullaban de noche juntos y había aun más distancia. Tonto por buscarla, tonto por creer que a estas alturas significaría algo, tonto por esperarla en el lugar más obviamente cursi de la ciudad.

De un tiempo a esta parte, decidió dejarla ir, no esa noche, pero era el momento. Adrien era de verdad también y necesitaba gente así en su vida.

Marinette estaba en su habitación de toda la vida, envolviendo un presente rápidamente, miraba la hora con frecuencia, sabía que estaba atrasada, como siempre. Los días para ella eran tan cortos que no sabía de dónde sacaba tiempo para patrullar, dormir, trabajar y estudiar. Cuando termino de ponerle un moño al paquete sentía como si estuviera engañado a Nathanael, había salido con ese chico desde la escuela, pero últimamente las cosas iban mal.

Cuando Adrien dejó la escuela de Marinette al año siguiente de ingresar, ella quedo triste, le gustaba mucho, sin embargo, él nunca la miro más que con ojos de amistad. Al tiempo el primer amor, como en miles de casos, se esfumó. Nathanael estuvo más visible que nunca, siempre supo que gustaba de ella y siguió oportunamente visible en todos los momentos hasta que por fin, cuando estaban por terminar la escuela, comenzaron a salir y todo era fantástico, todo menos la cara de Chat Noir por las noches. Cuando puso las cartas sobre la mesa, el felino amigo no supo qué hacer o qué decir.

-Quiero ser honesta y no me dejas.- dijo Ladybug un poco angustiada, nunca había estado en una situación así, no quería herirlo, no sabía si ese coqueteo tonto que habían estado teniendo era serio o solo eso, un flirteo.

-Y, ¿qué esperabas? , no puedo aceptar así como así que alguien más se lleve a My Lady – dijo, acercando la cabeza más a su cara, como siempre solía hacer y esperó con una mirada fija, descarada, desafiante. A cambio, un balde de agua fría le calló.

-Solo te pido que me des mi espacio, estoy con una persona, una persona que no tiene que arriesgar el pellejo, no tiene una doble vida ni nada de todas estas cosas, es algo seguro. Él es, no sé, real, Chat, real.- Ella se alejó un poco. El contacto visual siguió, la mirada inquisidora de su compañero no paraba de analizar el rostro de Ladybug. Silencio.

-Muy bien, como Ma Princesse, desee. - y Chat Noir se fue, su tono, no fue nada cálido. Algo se rompió entre los dos.

Marinette otra vez vio la hora, esperaba que nadie notara su ausencia, apagó su teléfono y cerró con llave su habitación. Todos creían cosas que no eran verdad sobre ella. _"Tikki, transformame"_. Tomó el regalo y salió por la terraza, tenía que encontrar a ese gato, sentía que si esta vez ella llevaba un obsequio, quizás las cosas no se arruinen del todo también con su mejor amigo.

Nathanael creía que se veía a escondías con alguien más y estaba en lo siento, pero no de la forma en que pensaba, eso la estaba matando, se había convertido en un celoso descontrolado, le enviaba mensajes todo el tiempo para saber que hacía y con quien estaba, no la dejaba tranquila si sabía que tenía contacto con algún varón, le gritó varias veces por comentar lo bien que le caía algún colega del trabajo o porque hacer grupos para estudiar donde hubiese un hombre. En una ocasión se lo comento a su amigo, si quizás debía confiarle a _"la persona con la que salgo"_ su doble identidad y así arreglar la situación, obviamente el chico le dijo que no, que si hacia eso, sería peor, porque sí se estaba viendo con él, _"la persona con la que sales"_ no va a creer que no hay nada entre los dos, le advirtió que lo que vivía no era sano. Marinette creyó que Chat estaba fanfarroneando por tratarse de él… No le dijo nada a Nath, era verdad. Por otro lado, Alya, quien veía de vez en cuando desde que comenzó a estudiar periodismo, creía que su amiga era una vaga realmente. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no podía engañar a su novio, pero no podía justificar de otra manera como desparecía y llegaba tarde a todas partes, cuando estaban en la escuela eso molestaba a su amiga constantemente, _"¿otra vez te quedaste dormida?", "nunca puedes hacer tu parte de las presentaciones", "tenias una semana para estudiar"_. Sus padres, no sabía que pensaban de ella, la veían encerrarse por horas en su habitación sin hacer ruidos, como si no estuviera, le preguntaban que hacia ahí tanto tiempo, sin poder confirmarles realmente, tenía que decir que se sentía triste, enferma o cansada. Odiaba tener que mentir tanto en su vida.

De tejado en tejado, Ladybug comenzó a patrullar o eso parecía, más bien, buscaba a su compañero, en realidad no tuvo mucho que buscar, Chat era tan obvio, si no estaba en el puente, estaría en la torre, tan típico de él. Caballerosamente cursi. Ahí estaba, lo sabía, aunque no lo veía del todo claro, habían unas manchas verdes entre la sombra entre unas vigas no tan altas. Intentó ser sigilosa, subir por otro extremo, sorprenderlo.

-Hola, ¿bomberos? Tenemos una emergencia, hay un minino atrapado en las alturas - Sus chistes de gatos, cuando estaba desanimada, eran aun peores que los de él.

-Buenas noches My Lady, veo que no podías dejar de buscarme, parece que esta noche será purrfecta.- le dijo, tratando de sonar entusiasmado.

En realidad la vio venir desde lejos, su traje le otorgaba demasiadas cualidades felinas para su gusto, tan buena visión nocturna y oído hacían que tuviera que disimular las sorpresas. Por otra parte, era placentero verla sin que ella lo supiera. La figura de Ladybug había dejado de ser tan delicada y ahora era más adulta, se había dejado crecer el cabello, solo llevaba una larga trenza negra que en ocasiones golpeaba a propósito o por accidente, como un verdadero látigo, las partes del rostro que podía ver ya no eran tan redondas, estaban más perfiladas y la cintura pareciera ser más estrecha, pero eso era imposible, eran sus caderas y su busto los que se habían convertido lentamente en los de una mujer, el trabajo como heroína había ayudado a todo eso, todo tan firme… esculpido. Seguía cubriéndolo todo hasta el cuello el mismo traje ceñido, que a pesar de no revelar nada, enseñaba todo. Por supuesto él también había cambiado, había terminado de crecer, adquirió cicatrices y ganó un poco más de musculatura, pero por su profesión no podía permitirse tener un cuerpo excesivamente musculoso ni maltratado, se le exigía ser más bien atlético por lo que siempre trataba de estar en equilibrio. Algo que obviamente también cambio fue su rostro, un poco más alargado, ahora tenía vello facial, siempre lo tenía que rasurar, era lo que más le molestaba del día a día. Tampoco tenía más ese cascabel en su traje, al año ya lo encontraba ridículamente infantil y se lo arrancó, cuando su Lady le preguntó que había pasado, él le explicó, ella se lo pidió. Adriane tontamente creyó que era alguna especie de gesto romántico se du parte y se lo entregó. Tonto. Real.

Marinette rió un poco con su clásica broma, más para no hacer incomodas las cosas, sin embargo, Adrien no dejó de notar la ausencia de la felicidad en la mirada.

-Te traje esto- tomó el ramo que estaba en el suelo y se lo entregó, pensó que eran flores muy corrientes, casi parecían silvestres, y esta vez ni siquiera eran rojas. Se preguntó si ella entendería que algo había cambiado.

-son purrfectas- las recibió con más animo… Notó que estaban envueltas en papel de periódico, tal cual como de la florería, eran amarillas y parecían comunes, algo poco usual por parte de su amigo.- muy bonitas, muchas gracias, son las mismas que tengo en mi terra…za- se dio cuenta muy tarde que había dicho eso, por otra parte, ¿cuántas terrazas en Paris tenían esas flores?. No importaba, le gustaban.

Ahora era el turno de ella. Chat Noir pudo verla a lo lejos, pudo oírla subir y pudo notar que algo traía consigo, pero no quiso pensar en que podía ser algo para él. Nunca traía algo para él. La miraba como dejaba las flores a un lado y tomaba el envuelto paquete, tan festivo, con un moño rojo. La mirada clavada en las cintas, jugaba con ella entre sus dedos.

-Te traje esto- dijo un poco nerviosa, aun sentía que un obsequio era casi un engaño. Lo miró a los verdes ojos, no pudo realmente ver alguna emoción. _"Gracias"_. No hubo Ma princesse, My Lady, mi nada. Lo abrió y era lo único que sabía regalarle a un hombre: Una bufanda.

-Me gusta mucho, no tenía una- dijo su amigo, que por dentro tenía un océano de pensamientos peleando- gracias de nuevo.-su cabeza divagaba en sus decisiones.

-Qué bueno que te gustara, porque no podía cambiarla después- rió un poco tonta, al ver que la reacción de su amigo no era la que esperaba, si no, más bien, apagada, intentó hacer conversación.

-¿No?

\- Es que la tejí yo, tardé una eternidad para serte franca, escogí una lana demasiado fina creo. Estuve un mes haciéndola. – dijo con un poco de orgullo, quería hacerle saber que se esforzó.

-No debiste- Chat Noir se mordía la lengua por decirlo de una forma tan seca y tan poco efusivo, ella había pasado mucho tiempo fabricando algo así, para él, pensando en él.

Quiso arreglar lo dicho, _"la voy a guardar para que no se arruine"_ y la metió en el empaque de donde la sacó. Era cierto, había mucha tierra en las vigas, pero Marianette que estaba acostumbrada a un Chat Noir más vivaz pensó en que si estaba perdiendo a su entorno cotidiano, era normal estar perdiendo a su amigo por lo que entendió con eso un _"muchas gracias, pero no, gracias"._

La noche lejos de ser ideal, fue un agobio para los dos: ahora él quería estar lejos, había hecho una elección y ella quería recuperar un poco de lo perdido, sin embargo no sabía cómo. Ambos hubiesen preferido que la torre este en llamas que estar ahí, en el incomodo silencio después de 6 años.

Adrien quien estaba convencido de que esta sería la última noche con Ladybug, rompió el hielo.

-Hey... –no sabía cómo referirse a ella sin las palabras habituales- hay algo que quiero decirte. – Ella no respondió, solo bajó la cabeza y miró a otra parte- oye…-insistió.

-Dime- su voz tampoco era la más animada. Sabía que algo malo se aproximaba.

-Deberíamos trabajar solos. – lo dijo, lo soltó. – No sé cómo lo voy a hacer, pero no puedo seguir enredado en esto- señalando a ambos con sus manos. – ya me pediste espacio, supongo que ahora quiero el mío. –le dolió decir esas palabras, porque ciertamente no quería eso, pero es lo que le haría bien. – Es lo correcto- dijo más para él, que para ella.

-Yo, lo siento, yo... no estoy llevando las cosas bien en ningún plano en este momento, se que no es excusa, pero las cosas se me vienen encima.- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, se hizo del coraje suficiente para continuar sin alterarse más.- ¿Qué es, esto?¿a qué te refieres?.- señalándose de la misma forma en que él lo hizo.

-Tú sabes bien de lo que hablo, Ladybug- esperó una respuesta y no la obtuvo. La miró con rabia- de que siempre estoy para ti y nunca estas para mi, de que no valoras las cosas que hago por ti, de que conoces a la perfección todo lo que te quise- enumeraba con los dedos y alzaba un poco la voz- y digo quise, porque ahora, a ti y a tu vida con "tu chico real" ya no puedo verlos más.

Adrien no quería decir las cosas así, planeó la noche de otra forma, mucho más amena, amable, un bonito recuerdo. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo era posible de ella se desentendiera?. _Real. Tonto. Rabia._

Tomó el regalo pausadamente, como dándole tiempo para que responda algo, _"enójate, grítame"_ le vio tomar las flores y en sincronía, ambos pensaron que era mejor marcharse. Y lo que aun no se había roto del todo, termino partido en dos.

Marinette, reprimiendo las lagrimas, volvió a casa como una persona corriente, caminando, si iba muy rápido las flores se maltratarían con el viento. Tan entrada la noche, no pensó que alguien la reconocería, error, la hermana menor de Nathanael, que estaba sentada con unas amigas en las mesas de la calle de un bar la reconoció y la saludó. Cuando se alejaba la vio tomarle una foto con el teléfono… corrió a casa esperanzada de que la chica no hubiese enviado la foto al hermano, iba tan rápido como podía, idiotamente se dio cuenta que necesitaba transformarse de todas formas para poder entrar a casa como había salido, dejó el ramo escondido entre las masetas de la terraza, se lamentó por lo feas que se pusieron de todas maneras. Ya en su habitación encendió el teléfono. Tenía unas 15 llamadas de su novio y una foto, ella con las flores.

Sabía de que se trataría la conversación y esta vez sí que no tenia excusas, tampoco las quería inventar, prefirió hacerle creer que si se estaba viendo con alguien. Si hoy la había dejado uno de sus compañeros, porque no también el otro, así iba a sufrir una etapa en lugar de dos. Tomó el teléfono, y llamó, era de madrugada, pero contestaron de todas formas.

-¿Con quién estabas?-Escuchó la voz enojada de Nath.-¿Quién te regala flores?

-No puedo decirte, yo estoy..no, tenías razón.-no escuchaba que contestaran algo- Nathanael, no quiero mentir más. Estoy… Estoy saliendo con alguien. – en parte era verdad, en parte no.

-¿Perdón?, ¿Qué?... ¿Quién?, ¿Quién es, Marinette?, ¿lo conozco?, yo confié lo más que puede en ti… ¿se acostaron?, dime, ¡exijo una respuesta!.- se escuchaba alterado, en la oscuridad de la habitación podía imaginar su rostro colérico y temperamental, tenía miedo de él, Ladybug, tenía de miedo de alguien común y corriente. No respondía-¿hola? ¿Te quedas callada?... ¡entonces lo hicieron, cómo no!, estaba seguro de que tantas excusas para no contestar el teléfono eran una forma de tapar tu secretito y ahora que te viste acorralada lo soltaste- le decía con asco al hablar- te haces la niña buena de casa y cuando nadie te mira era una putita cualquiera, ¿o me equivoco?...- y así continuó, fue doloroso escuchar todo eso, no creía posible que él pudiese decir esas cosas, ni siquiera haberlas pensado. Le permitió hablarle en el peor tono de todos, de alguna equivocada manera sentía que se lo debía.

Cuando el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo ya, por fin, Marinette y Ladybug estaban solas y solteras, después de años de compañía masculina, era hora de conocerse realmente.

Continuará.


	2. Le message

N.A: Este capitulo tiene contenido de connotación sexual.

Espero sus comentarios con ansias.

De antemano me disculpo por cualquier error de gramática u ortografía de este capitulo o del anterior.

Que lo disfruten :)

 **Le message**

Adrien despertó tarde, tomó una ducha y abrió el armario, tomó algunas prendas y se vistió frente al espejo. Otra vez le había crecido un poco la barba, dejaría que se la afeitaran en el trabajo. Aun con el torso desnudo se palpó una herida sobre las costillas del lado izquierdo, la cicatriz no sanaba todavía. Se puso unos jeans azul marino y una camiseta gris, una camisa a cuadros rojo con negro y finas líneas verdes, unas zapatillas viejas. Se sentó frente al ordenador, sin desayunar, como cada día.

Juró no pensar más en ella ni darle otra vuelta al asunto, por lo que buscó una carpeta oculta donde guardaba archivos que no quería que alguien viera. Seleccionó uno llamado _"LB"_ y navegó entre las imágenes. Era una colección de fanart e imágenes alteradas con photoshop que había descargado de distintos foros y sitios para adultos de la chica en cuestión. No era una simple colección de imágenes eróticas, también habían videos pornos de chicas disfrazadas de Ladybug, chicas con las que el se había acostado y convencido de jugar a los "superhéroes" con él.

Cuando era un adolecente estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, de su misterio y valentía. Tuvo el valor para hacérselo saber por medio del coqueteo que siempre estuvo presente hasta hace un tiempo y que ella no correspondió. A medida que intentaba realizar jugadas y su amiga le respondía esperanzándolo, más la amaba en todos sus aspectos. En todos. A veces le quedaba mirando el busto, embobado, a veces los pliegues que hacia su traje entre sus piernas. Tuvo la suerte de jamás ser sorprendido en esas acciones. Sin embargo, el joven Adrien consideraba que cada vez que hacia algo así, le faltaba el respeto, puesto que sabía que ella se molestaría si lo descubriera, por otra parte, le hacía hervir la sangre. Bastó que pase el tiempo para que el resto del mundo notara lo sexy que podía ser su compañera sin siquiera enterarse, de pronto, en internet circulaban dibujos de ella en posiciones especialmente escogidas o realizando acciones que hacían volar la imaginación de cualquiera. Le parecían un insulto a su Princesse, no obstante, continuó buscándolos y comenzó a descargarlos, tocarse pensando en ella, al principio con arrepentimiento, más bien, en las 4 primeras ocasiones. Posteriormente, en el motor de búsqueda escribía que necesitaba algo un poco más grafico, con personas de verdad, cuando por fin encontraba lo que "necesitaba" proseguía a añadirlo a su colección. Con el pasar de los años y el firme rechazo constante de Ladybug, Adrien fue a un par de citas que terminaron en caricias, posteriormente, alrededor de los 17 años, en sexo. Nuevamente sintió una especie de remordimiento para con su compañera que no duraría mucho. Ya adulto y frente al hecho de que ella estaba con alguien más, tomándolo como amigo, sin pensarlo dos veces, compró un disfraz réplica de su colega heroína, proponiéndole el juego a cualquiera de sus citas o novias de paso, gravándolas mientras las manoseaba sobre el disfraz, envistiéndolas por un agujero entre la ropa una y otra vez, _"dime ¿qué quieres que te haga, My Lady?, ¿te gusta así'?"_ , generalmente se escuchaba entre los gemidos de los videos. Todas las chicas de los videos eran de cabello negro y ojos azules.

Utilizó unos cuantos archivos una última vez, no tuvo el valor para eliminar su obsesión, su fantasía, en lugar de eso, cuando los seleccionó para que desaparecieran terminó repasándolos minuciosamente, desplazándose entre ellos con ayuda de su mano izquierda ya que la derecha se encontraba bajo su pantalón.

Cuando acabó se sintió relajado, con el pulso acelerado, pensó en si borrar o no la carpeta completa, _"hay muchos hombres a los que le gustan los disfraces como los de enfermera o porrista… no es tan malo que guarde esto, hay mujeres también que prefieren los hombres en uniforme…"_ no la eliminó. Cerró la carpeta e hizo click en otra, _"ML",_ llena de más fanart, eran dibujos de una escena o historietas cortas con un contexto romántico y algo de humor, solía imprimir las mejores y se las llevaba a la chica. Le gustaba verla leer, a veces sonreía o se sonrojaba, cuando eso pasaba, Chat Noir se acercaba un poco y ella se ponía rígida, sintiéndolo quizás muy cerca, muy consciente de que él estaba ahí. Le gustaba eso, podía olerla, a veces sentía su perfume, en otras solo su piel. Ladybug terminaba cediendo un poco, se relajaba y lo dejaba estrechar un poco más la distancia, un par de veces lo dejó apoyarse en ella, jamás la tocó en esas situaciones si ella no le daba alguna señal. Cuando se acababa la lectura, comentaban cómo la gente los veía, _"las personas nos aman, My Lady"_ y ella sonreía al máximo, sus ojos brillaban _"así es, minino, y yo los amo a todos"_ , _"¿a mí también?"_ , _"nunca dejas pasar una, Chat"_ soltaba rodando los ojos con una media sonrisa. Hablando así casi sin espacio entre los dos, ella parecía acorralada, pero divertida por todo. Cuando consideraba que era mucha la intimidad, se encargaba siempre de aclarar un poco el asunto, dejándole una sensación de malestar, por eso aprendió a medirse con su Princesse, para ninguno de los dos sentirse así nunca más, hasta que claro, lo rechazó cortantemente, entonces él dio el primer paso atrás, retirándose, casi sin notarlo, hasta la noche anterior.

 _"_ _No vale la pena guardar esto, de todas formas ya los leímos todos"_ , conservando solo los que se trataban de Chat Noir. Le hacía sentir mejor ver que así como ella, él también tenía muchas fans que lo admiraban desde lejos. Adrien tenía fans en la vida real, al ser modelo de campañas publicitarias enormes no pasaba desapercibido, pero era diferente, ser modelo era ser una imagen, una percha de ropa y un anuncio viviente, en cambio a Chat Noir era admirado por su rol como protector de París, por ser útil de verdad, sin embargo no podía negar que algunas también gustaban de él por su imagen.

Apagó el ordenador justo cuando sonaba su segunda alarma del día, tenía que ir a clases y era la hora de Plagg para despertar, que de seguro, si no estaba comiendo, estaba durmiendo. Fue a la habitación de junto, donde tenía un rincón para su amigo.

Cuando Adrien cumplió 18 años se fue de la mansión de su padre, por sugerencia del mismo señor Agreste, su hijo estaba llevando demasiadas visitas a casa desde que entró a la escuela años antes, no le gustaba la compañía que tenía en el primer colegio por lo que lo trasladó en cuanto terminó el año a una academia más exclusiva, sin embargo, nada era suficiente. Durante el último tiempo que vivió con en casa le había presentado muchas "señoritas", algunas compañeras de clase, otras colegas del trabajo, mayores que él incluso, que solo tenían intención de escalar en la profesión. Pensó en que como cualquier joven, tendría que aprender a lidiar con eso sólo, por lo que le compró un piso en el centro de Paris, no muy grande, con dos habitaciones, una sala, un baño y la cocina, _"no es la gran cosa, pero tendrá que bastarte, espero que no lo despedaces en alguna ridícula fiesta, eso sí, si lo quieres, tendrás que pagarme la renta, los gastos mensuales y amoblarlo tú"_. Su padre no lo entendía, creía que lo estaba castigando sin lujos, fuera de casa, sin los cuidados de sus sirvientes, pero Adrien estaba feliz de conseguir más libertad que nunca y por eso se esforzaba en cada sesión de fotos, pasarela o comercial.

-Anoche llegamos muy tarde, déjame dormir otro poco- le dijo Plagg, sin abrir los ojos.

-Tenemos que irnos, entra aquí pronto- dijo, señalando la mochila que estaba en el sofá de la habitación.

-Dame queso al menos- dijo, flotando con lentitud y desgano.

Se pasó muy rápido la mañana, Adrien tenía que llegar a dar un examen y no había estudiado nada, no tenía la cabeza muy clara, se obligó a pensar en los estudios.

Ya con todo preparado, se puso una chaqueta de cuero y la bufanda que le regaló Ladybug, si bien tenía algunas, le dijo a la chica que no tenía otras para animarla un poco (a pesar de que no se notó), se convenció de que la escogió por estar a mano. Tomó el casco de la moto, los guantes y se puso la mochila al hombro.

Tenía transporte desde hace unos 3 años, cuando se fue de casa comenzó a viajar en metro y en bus como cualquier persona, el problema, es que como todo ser humano que toma el transporte público, a veces llegaba tarde, a veces empapado, a veces sudado y como diría Gabriel Agreste, tarde, tarde, tarde. Por eso, resolvió darle a su hijo una moto, para ahorrarse la vergüenza y la molestia de la impuntualidad. No quería escuchar decir _"estamos esperando a tu hijo"_ , cada minuto costaba dinero y cada segundo de retraso era casi una deshonra para con su imagen. _"Ve con Nathalie, escoge una moto y un casco cualquiera, no importa el precio, pero no quiero saber que vuelves a llegar tarde en la vida"_ dijo, severamente, sin afecto. Así, con esas palabras, su padre le había dado nuevamente libertad si querer. Se inclino por una Yamaha de tipo deportiva obviamente del año y un casco de la misma línea, todo de color negro.

Ya en medio de la calle, montado a horcajadas en el vehículo, trazó una ruta mental para llegar lo más rápido posible, aceleró a fondo rebasando los límites de velocidad urbanos por al menos unos 30 kilómetros por hora. La policía no lo había detenido jamás, astutamente sabia cuando romper la ley y cuando no. Serpenteaba entre los automóviles, estaba a punto de llegar, cruzando el campus, cuando un grupo de personas enfrascadas en una conversación con unos folios en la mano cruzaron la calle, Adrien alcanzó a frenar con un poco de dificultad, la moto se deslizó medio de lado e inclinada, por reflejo bajó una pierna y una mano en dirección al piso, el guante le protegió un poco la mano hasta romperse, se hirió superficialmente, la pierna era otra historia, en la rodilla se hizo un agujero en el pantalón, le sangraba, el tobillo se lo esguinzó. En realidad ninguna lesión era importante, pero podrían ser un problema en el trabajo, ya le habían llamado la atención antes. Los otros modelos creían que era muy torpe o disfrutaba de cierta acción especial en su intimidad.

Preguntó si estaban todos bien aun con el casco puesto, al parecer solo fue el susto, Adrien se levantó como pudo, un chico delgado le ayudó a poner en pie el vehículo, comprobó si este había sufrido algún golpe, nada, un poco de pintura que pasaba desapercibido. Había una chica rubia de ojos castaños, anteojos y una mascarilla de aquellas blancas desechables que parecía un malvavisco con el abrigo que llevaba, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no paraba de hurgar con la mirada, impresionada, se le acercó mientras se montaba en la moto.

-¿Estás bien?- el asintió esperando que eso sea lo que preguntaba, no escuchaba mucho con el casco- yo, yo, te conozco…¿eres tú, verdad?- No la conocía de nada, debía estar confundida, sin embargo la chica no dejaba de verlo impactada, Adrien pensó que bajo la mascarilla de seguro estaba con la boca abierta, ¿intentaba ver su cara atreves de la visera polarizada?. Adrien sacudió la cabeza dando a entender que no- espera un poco- volvió a negar, se hacía tarde, pero la chica se interpuso en el camino, tomó una de las hojas de las que llevaba en la mano y sacó un lápiz para dibujar del bolcillo, escribió algo y se lo entregó. Él lo guardo en la chaqueta, echó a andar en la moto y se fue, debía llegar al examen y ver que Plagg estuviera bien en la mochila. Por el retrovisor vio que ella lo miraba, luego el grupo continuaba su camino.

Al volver a casa, después de todo lo sucedido, ya de noche, tomando una cerveza mientras miraba las noticias recordó la nota. Con dolor y sin cojear fue por la chaqueta, miró el papel y dijo _"Plagg, ven aquí y lee esto"_.

 _"_ _Reconocería la bufanda que tejí para ti en cualquier parte, por más que apenas se asome de entre la chaqueta._

 _Lo siento... por la caída, nos saliste de la nada. Por todo._

 _Ta Princesse."_

Continuará.


	3. Raison

N.A: Este capitulo contiene violencia de genero.

Fe de erratas:

En el capitulo anterior pase a borrar una de las palabras de la nota, ya la corregí, para quienes la leyeron con el error, la nota dice así:

 _"_ _Reconocería la bufanda que tejí para ti en cualquier parte, por más que apenas se asome de entre la chaqueta._

 _Lo siento... por la caída, nos saliste de la nada. Por todo._

 _Ta Princesse."_

Por favor, comenten. Este capitulo en especial, cuando lo terminé, me dejo una sensación de mucho malestar.

 **Raison**

El día de Marinette, muy a su pesar, comenzó temprano con la llamada a desayunar su madre. Bajó media dormida a comer, con solo 3 horas se sueño en su cuerpo, como si nada hubiese pasado. Lo primero que dijo al abrir la boca fue _"buenos días, Nathanael y yo terminamos"_. Sus padres se miraron en silencio con evidente preocupación. No sabían del carácter del joven, al contrario, creían que la animaba más, pensaban que si él estaba cerca, ella no pasaba tanto tiempo deprimida. No quisieron preguntar, era la primera ruptura de su hija y les pareció que su estado anímico era delicado. Antes la habían obligado ir a un psicólogo que, luego de conversar con ella, les dijo que no tenia de que preocuparse, lógicamente ella lo engaño de alguna forma, pero no lo sabían. Durante la tarde, los padres en privado, pensaron que quizás debería ir con otro.

Una vez lista, salió a tomar el metro, apretada en la hora punta, estaba preocupada por Tikki, a veces parecía que se iba a morir asfixiada la pobre entre tantos seres humanos por metro cuadrado. Cuando llegó a destino pasó por un kiosco y pidió 3 revistas de moda que aun no había comprado ese mes. Buena parte de las entradas de Marinette se iban en revistas de alta costura o materiales para la universidad. Apuró el paso, llegaba tarde al curso de imagen y estética que estaba tomando. Ese día tenían que aprender a recrear a otra persona, por lo que disfrazó a su compañera, Antoniette, como si fuera un chico y a juzgar por el resultado quedó muy natural, en cambio cuando la cambiaron a ella, sintió que estaba bastante mal, tanto así de mal quedó el maquillaje, que cuando dio la hora del almuerzo, se puso una mascarilla para que no le vean la cara y ya que no podía alterar el trabajo de su amiga, era la única opción. _"¡Por dios!"_ pensó cuando se vio al espejo, la peluca rubia era demasiado cálida para su subtono de piel, nadie se creería que ese era su pelo, y ¿los contactos castaños? No eran los apropiados para unos ojos tan azules, daba un color extraño al sol, los anteojos parecían parte de la caracterización, pero la verdad era que Marinette tras tanto tiempo cociendo y diseñando por las noches, ya los necesitaba, al menos para estudiar.

Agotada, trasnochada y ridículamente disfrazada iba con sus compañeras a comer, leyendo unas guías para la segunda mitad de la clase, distraídas todas cruzaron la calle, ninguna vio la moto que venía a toda velocidad hasta que ya estaba encima de ellas, con todo el estruendo que significó que se detuviera en seco, nadie atinó a ayudar al conductor, Marinette tuvo la intención de hacerlo, se acercó, pero cuando lo miró con atención, se fijó en su cuello. Era la bufanda que tejió para Chat Noir, estaba segura, el patrón de las orillas lo había diseñado ella misma igual que la paleta de colores tan minuciosamente escogida. Quedó de piedra. Nunca había tenido la curiosidad de saber la verdadera identidad de su amigo, a excepción del primer año, cuando solía fantasear con Adrien. Se perdía en historias donde su amor, junto a Chat eran la misma persona y Adrien sabía quién era ella, por eso el gato flirteaba tanto con Ladybug. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que era ridículo de su parte creer eso, ¿cuántas eran las probabilidades de que sean el mismo chico rubio, atlético de ojos verdes?.. La respuesta era fácil: Pocas, por no decir nulas.

La sorpresa de encontrárselo así lo cambió todo. _"¿Lo habría visto antes en el campus?"_ , _"¿y si lo conozco?"_ , _"¿Qué tipo de vida lleva?"_ … _"no, no lo puedo conocer, su voz, lo sabría enseguida"_ … _"¿y si se da cuenta que soy yo?"_ Se cuestiono si realmente tenía los ojos verdes o era una cualidad del traje, si su forma de andar se debía a eso también, si lo podría reconocer solo con verlo, sin pistas.

Antoniette lo ayudó con la moto, el chico no se quitó el casco, se veía lastimado, parecía que no reparaba en ella, ¡había olvidado que estaba con esa ridícula peluca y mascarilla! Aprovechó de acercarse entonces, de su cabeza brotó la necesidad de observar por el visor, él parecía que llevaba prisa por desaparecer, Marinette se lo impidió, tenía que hacerle saber que se preocupaba por Chat aun si el ya no quería saber de Su Lady. Garabateo una nota rápida. Se fue. Lo vio alejarse, sin querer reparó en la matricula, la anotó con el mismo lápiz. Si realmente necesitara a su compañero, podría averiguar todo sobre él con ese simple código.

-¿Quien era?- querían todos saber.

-Creo que un amigo, pero no estoy segura- decía mientras recogían las hojas del suelo.

-Quizás te confundiste, no parecía conocer a nadie- dijo su amiga.

-O quizás vamos a sacar muy buena nota en el curso- recordándoles que no parecía ella misma.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde Marinette iba de camino al trabajo cuando por fin tuvo un momento a solas para hablar con Tikki. La Kwami pareciera que no podía con el ritmo de vida de su portadora, se veía muy cansada, _"los humanos de antes no hacían tantas cosas distintas en un día"_ , se quejaba, pero lo hacía para llamar la atención y que su amiga le de alguna golosina.

Con cuidado por la vereda y sin que nadie se percatara, la chica le hablaba a su bolso favorito.

-Estoy segura que era Chat, llevaba la bufanda.

-Es posible, pero puede que hayas visto mal, todo fue muy rápido- Tikki, tenía razón, podía haber sido alguien más.- por otro lado, si es él… ¿harás algo al respecto?.

La pregunta hizo que se incomodara, su amigo siempre respetó su principal deseo, la privacidad. _"No me sigas a casa, no me busques, no me digas tu nombre"_. De todas formas, ¿quería conocer su identidad? Aun no tenía respuesta a la verdadera pregunta. La semilla de la duda había sido plantada.

Hasta ahora el día había transcurrido con relativa tranquilidad aunque algo no encajaba, tenía un mal presentimiento. Una vez en el taller ya faltando media hora para el final de la jornada, la señora Fournier la envió a dejar unos documentos a las oficinas administrativas, Marinette era su asistente, le hubiese gustado estar en la acción, cocer, diseñar y todo para lo que nació, pero solo era una estudiante con grandes aspiraciones, por ahora le era suficiente llevar el café, comprar el periódico, traer el correo e ir por las cosas a las que se le mandara. El taller donde trabajaba era un afiliado a una de las más grandes casas de modas de París, ahí se encargaban de toda la obra gruesa, solo piezas en bruto, por lo que las pocas veces en las que Marinette había ido a las oficinas administrativas se creía en el paraíso, para llegar hasta ahí desde el taller, cruzaba por las demás áreas de trabajo artístico hasta llegar al lobby del edificio y tomar un ascensor. Se maravillaba pensando que algún día trabajaría ahí como diseñadora. Dejó los documentos donde se le pidió. Cuando bajó, tan contenta, para avisar que ya se iba se encontró con Nathanael esperándola, con su chaqueta y su bolso en la mano, listo para llevársela, sintió como se le desmoronaba la sonrisa. Pensó en Tikki, se asustó por su amiga encerrada, esperaba que Nath al menos no hubiese registrado sus cosas. Se despidió de su jefa algo de prisa y salieron a la calle en silencio, no quería un escándalo en el trabajo.

Ahora el día parecía hacer click, lo que le faltaba era la furia de su ex novio. Afuera, caminaron en lo que parecía cualquier dirección, la tiraba de la muñeca, no la dejó ni ponerse su abrigo con tranquilidad. Después de andar unos 30 minutos entraron a un estacionamiento, el sol ya se estaba escondiendo, la guió hasta un auto aparcado en un rincón, solo. Nath le ordenó entrar, Marinette no quería, se lo repitió, con una voz tan fría y calmada que la asustaba. Sabía que el chico era temperamental, lo conocía muy bien, si no hubiese sido así, el akuma no se hubiese apoderado de él. La empujó dentro del citycar, ella tenía fuerza como para defenderse, pero no la suficiente, mucho de su poder y agilidad era gracias al traje. Rodeó el vehículo, mientras tanto ella trató de abrir la puerta por dentro, no pudo, estaba con seguro para niños, solo se abriría por fuera. Pensó que la llevaría a alguna parte, pero no, la quería sin salida.

-Ahora no puedes apagar el teléfono y me vas a tener que mirar a la cara- le dijo, acercando el cuerpo, apoyando los brazos entre el tablero y el raspando del copiloto. La intimidaba.

-Déjame ir…- dijo ella, casi como un suspiro, silencioso y casi en secreto, mientras que con las manos peleaba con el seguro y la manilla de la puerta, que por más que moviera o tirara, no funcionaban.

-Quédate quieta- le tomó una muñeca y la jaló hacia él- deja de querer escapar y mírame. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con un rostro colérico, agitado. Una mirada penetrante, más que eso, fulminante.

-Nath, vasta, me asustas- no se animaba a gritarle, no podía, su voz no salía- me lastimas- cada vez apretaba más su muñeca.

-¿Y lo que tú me hiciste?, ¿no te gustaría que quedáramos a mano?- pasó el otro brazo por sobre ella y reclinó el asiento del copiloto.

-Para- sabía para donde iba el asunto- Nath, por amor de dios, para- No era primera vez que él intentaba tomarla así, con rabia, con fuerza, pero siempre había algo que apaciguaba las cosas. Se recostó en parte sobre ella, con la mano que no la sostenía le tomaba la cara apretando las mejillas, obligándola a seguir mirándolo y a abrir la boca.

-Ahora que eres una putita y que lo admitiste, podríamos seguir haciendo esto, ¿no te parece?- la beso en los labios, metiendo su lengua, explorándola como quiso, ella trataba de liberarse- ¿no quieres? Te puedo pagar bien- le soltó el rostro, y utilizó la mano nuevamente disponible, mientras le habla, para tocarle un pecho bajo la ropa. A penas se movía bajo el peso del cuerpo, no lograba zafar- quizás quieras sentirte como yo- le apretó un pezón hasta clavarle las uñas. Marinette dejó escapar un grito de dolor, comenzó a llorar, no había espacio para quitárselo de encima esta vez, pensó en transformarse- ¡No llores, perra!- dijo Nathanael soltándole por fin el brazo, pero solo para callarla con un puñetazo en el pómulo izquierdo.

El golpe fue mucho para ella, sintió un mareo, entre las palabras del chico escuchaba, o creía escuchar los sollozos de la pequeña kwami, que no tenía como ayudarla. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba metiéndole la mano izquierda bajo el pantalón, no solo eso, bajo las bragas, le clavaba los dedos en su sexo. Con la derecha le ahogaba, las manos de él eran muy grandes, cubrían su nariz y la boca a la vez. Agitando los brazos, desesperada, daba palmadas contra Nath, para que la deje respirar, le arañó el rostro. Pensó que podía morir ahí. Los dedos entre las piernas la herían. Se sentía desvanecer. Continuaban escapando las lágrimas, sin aire que pudiera tomar. _"¡Te dije que no lloraras!"_ , recibió otro golpe. Nadie la podía salvar, el estacionamiento estaba retirado, vacío y a oscuras.

Cuando despertó estaba tendida en el suelo del mismo recinto, tapada por su abrigo con el bolso al lado, sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo. Había unos billetes arrugados en el suelo junto a ella. Su amiga, acurrucada bajo el abrigo temblaba de miedo aun.

Marinette de verdad creyó que darle la razón, una verdad a medias y terminar iba a ser una solución.

Continuará.


	4. Injustice

N.A: Este capitulo no contiene ninguna advertencia, jajaja. Alguien podría decirme ¿cómo puedo contestar los review?. Ya que aun no sé, les contesto aquí: me alegro de que les guste la historia. Respecto a Nathanael, me parece que el personaje está tan poco desarrollado en la serie que es perfecto para el rol que le di, un joven que en un momento fue timido e inseguro, transforma su inseguridad en agresividad, y sí, violación (así veo su evolución para este fanfiction). Me muero de ganas de ponerlo en categoría T para que otras personas puedan verlo sin necesidad de modificar el filtro de búsqueda, pero por el capitulo anterior no me parece corrercto, ¿Qué creen?.

Las invito a continuar la lectura.

 **Injustice**

Hacía una semana de que Ladybug y Chat Noir no cruzaban palabra, no había necesidad, el crimen callejero no era rival para el héroe independiente, salía entrado la noche y recorría los callejones esperando encontrar la acción. ¿Un asalto?, Cataclysm, ¿Una persecución?, bloqueaba el paso con su bastón. Estaba tan pleno con los bandidos menores, como él decía, que hacia oídos sordos con Plagg, _"No puedes estar completo sin ella, son dos mitades"_ le recriminaba su glotón amigo, con la boca llena de camembert a lo que Adrien respondía _"cuando dos mitades se separan, es porque no encajan"_. Disfrutaba atraparlos y hacerles las cosas que su Princesse nunca le permitiría, ella y su ética tan clara, curaba todo con Miraculous, no hacía falta el exceso de violencia, él, tan caótico sin mucha piedad por el mal, era un alma destructiva con causa.

La primera noche que salió sin ella se sentía extraña, ambos compartieron tanto que no podía creer que ese era el fin. Saltó entre los techos para intentar despejarse, cantando alguna tonta canción pegajosa que estuchó durante el día. La nota se le venía a la cabeza, no podía entenderlo, esa mujer no se parecía en nada a su Lady y sin embargo parecía empeñada en que no se fuera, en hacerle creer que si era ella. Le hubiese gustado prestarle más atención, captar alguna pista, _"¿Por qué iría con una mascarilla?... puede haber estado enferma"_.

Se encontraba en una azotea en uno de los sectores menos populares de la ciudad, la construcción en cuestión era excelente para patrullar, dispuesta estratégicamente en una esquina, alzándose por sobre edificaciones de un piso, parecía diseñada para su trabajo, podía ver un minisúper, una estación de combustible, una hilera de pequeñas tiendas que ya se encontraban cerradas, un estacionamiento y lo que parecía ser una lavandería 24 horas. Estaba por moverse a otro barrio cuando vio a lo lejos, cerca de la gasolinera, una chica estaba siendo asaltada con lo que parecía ser un cuchillo. Perfecto, era tiempo de actuar, por fin un quehacer. Con su bastón acortó el camino usándolo para ir de techo en techo, hasta encontrarse próximo y saltar desde lo alto, calló, con fluidez rodo una vez. La chica lo vio y gritó _"¡ayuda!"_. Corrió unos 20 metros, el hombre ya le había quitado el bolso y cuando llegó a la altura de ella observó con claridad la escena. No era un cuchillo, era un revolver, Chat Noir se detuvo en seco, con el bastón en la mano y los brazos en alto, caminó despacio, el sujeto tenía la mujer tomada por el cuello y le apuntaba el cañón a las costillas mientras lo veía acercarse. Caminó despacio, su traje no era a prueba de balas.

-Oye, oye…-no sabía que iba a decir, dio otro paso- eso es asalto con intimidación, amigo. – se acercó más. - ¿y si te enfrentas a mi? – aun con las manos totalmente a la vista, en lo alto, con el bastón en una de ellas.

Lo miraba con terror, no esperó encontrarse con el héroe de Paris, tampoco quería dar marcha atrás. _"No te acerques"_ , vio que le temblaba la mano que tenía el arma, Adrien decidió su estrategia.

-Y si me acerco ¿qué?- bajó los brazos, de un salto casi explosivo acortó distancia y levantó su garra izquierda. Ocurrió lo que esperaba, el hombre asustado, pensó que necesitaba defenderse, tomó el arma con ambas manos dejando libre a la chica que tuvo la inteligencia de correr hacia la estación de gasolina, ahora la mira estaba puesta en Chat. Acorralado, el criminal disparó casi a ciegas una vez, fue suerte pura, la bala pasó de largo casi rozando un hombro, quedando incrustada en una muralla del otro lado de la calle. Escuchó gente correr a la escena, una voz femenina gritó de lejos, _"¡ahí, ahí!"_. La chica había vuelto con los trabajadores de turno de la bencinera. Bastó con el primer disparo para que el gato hiciera un contra ataque, protegiéndose con su bastón, que giraba desplegado a una velocidad sobrehumana, eliminó la poca distancia que quedaba. Utilizando el mismo, golpeó la pistola, se disparó esta vez por accidente, una segunda vez, al aire y luego calló. Las manos del sujeto, también probaron el dolor del metal, gritó como si se hubiese roto los huesos de los dedos. El criminal quiso huir, Chat lo alcanzó sin ninguna dificultado, lo derribó empujándolo por la espalda, ya en el suelo, lo volteó, se subió sobre él, bloqueó las piernas con las propias, empuñó una garra y de un golpe le partió la nariz, gritó, utilizó el otro puño. Se puso en pie, con el contrincante aun en el suelo protegiéndose la cabeza con los brazos, Chat aprovechó para darle una última patada en el estomago.

El bolso de la mujer estaba tirado en el piso un poco más lejos que la pistola, nadie se atrevió a tocar alguna de las cosas. Dos de los presentes corrieron donde estaba el ladrón y con un rollo de cinta embalaje lo maniataron. Solo ahí todos se acercaron al chico felino, vio que alguien grababa con el teléfono, saludó directo a la cámara, le entregó lo arrebatado a la víctima y se fue. De seguro alguno de los presentes llamaría a la policía.

Con toda la adrenalina, Adrien olvidó su tobillo aun esguinzado, era cierto que el traje le brindaba muchas cualidades y atributos, pero no había ninguno que pudiera lidiar con el dolor físico que pudiera sentir, miró su anillo, estaba por acabar la energía, mal que mal, llevaba horas patrullando, dio gracias a dios porque su deber estaba cumplido y podía retirarse, seguramente Ladybug había salvado a algunas otras cuantas personas de sus desgracias en otro punto de la ciudad. Su conciencia estaba limpia por librar a Paris de al menos una escoria.

La experiencia de la primera noche le dio el coraje suficiente para salir en soledad seis veces más, comenzaba a creer que podría hacer las cosas bien cuando en el día ocho, un akuma apareció en la ciudad. Estaba en un set de fotografía a media tarde, conversando con un colega sobre la próxima sesión cuando de un momento a otro hubo un ruido tan ensordecedor que todo mundo corrió a través de los pasillos para llegar a la calle, ahí estaba, claramente la causante de tal estruendo. Una criatura, por no decirlo de otra forma, de 4 metros de altura, parecía de mármol blanco, no tenia rostro, solo una superficie lisa y curva. En una mano llevaba un espadón y con la otra apuntaba, convirtiendo a las personas en esculturas de tamaño normal, señaló un árbol y con un estruendo similar al que ya habían escuchado, se derrumbo convertido en piedra sobre un automóvil estacionado. Las personas que podían huían despavoridas, mientras que él se adentraba nuevamente al edificio.

Con el corazón acelerado dijo _"Plagg, transformame"_ , abrió una ventana por donde salió a la calle, en cuanto tocó tierra supo que algo estaba mal. Era un akuma, no se trataba de desarmar un oponente, se quedó helado, esperando que su cerebro inventara una solución donde él tuviera el poder de eliminar el mal de esas mariposas, podría derrotarlo, con un poco de suerte, Ladybug eliminaría el problema otra ocasión. No, era una mala idea, volvería replicándose en todos y sería mucho peor, la mejor opción era ganar tiempo, hasta que ella llegara, todo indicaba que el espadón era la clave para acabar con este rival.

Con su bastón de acero subió hasta una altura considerable, la criatura lo miraba directamente, parecía que caminaba con lentitud, hasta el momento que echó a correr, con grandes zancadas estaba por llegar a donde Chat, _"será mejor que lo lleve algún sitio más despejado"_. Se giró en lo alto dándole la espalda al gigante y se inclinó para bajar con la garrocha, pronto estaba siendo alcanzado otra vez, corría tan rápido como podía, tenía dolor, su tobillo apenas estaba comenzando a recuperarse y no lo dejaba descansar. Ya en un parque, reconoció que no era el mejor lugar, había visto que pasaba con los arboles, sus raíces no se convertían en piedra por estar ocultas bajo tierra así que caían sin remedio. Escondido tras los baños públicos, miraba a todas partes, necesitaba una idea, el ser de piedra lo buscaba mientras arrasaba con las personas a su paso, niños y adultos sin discriminar eran convertidas. A los pocos minutos el parque parecía un cementerio, lleno de estatuas de mármol al aire libre en silencio. _"No soy un héroe. Tonto"._ Mientras el monstruo caminaba algunas vidas caían haciéndose añicos, _"¿y si una vez roto, no se puede revertir?"_.

-Pobre gatito asustado- susurró una voz, sorprendiéndolo por primera vez en años, por la espalda. Giró para verla mejor, se veía distinta, con una sonrisa extraña, llevaba maquillaje tratando de disimular una mancha verdosa sobre la mejilla izquierda que se veía ascender al ojo, pero que quedaba cubierta por la máscara. Tenía otra similar cerca de los labios, por el lado derecho.-haz que caiga, ahí- dijo ella apuntando lejos, pero Chat Noir no podía dejar de mirar los estragos que tenía en la cara, ella los tapo con su mano- vamos.- insistió.

Hizo lo que le pidió, salió de su escondite, con ayuda de Cataclysm tiró al suelo una estructura de juego metálica, se puso en la mira de la criatura para que lo siguiera, Ladybug ya había utilizado su Lucky Charm, llevaba en las manos un mazo de hierro que a simple vista era pesado, de color rojo y lunares negros. Para ella no era dificultad, puesto que su traje debía ser casi tan poderoso como el de Adrien. Con una mano enrolló el yoyo mágico en el cuello de mármol tirándolo contra ella para que perdiera el equilibro, tiraron juntos del cable hasta hacerlo chocar con la estructura. El ser iba a caer, para no hacerlo clavó el espadón de piedra en la tierra, la chica corriendo tomó el mazo desde el extremo más distante con ambos brazos firmes y extendidos, giró el torso para ganar impulso y entonces golpeó el objeto, partiéndolo por la mitad. Una mariposa negra voló. _"No quiero hacerlo"_ le dijo. No entendía nada, _"tienes que purificarla antes de que escape"_ respondió, apresurándola, ella solo miraba a una de las estatuas.

En mármol estaba esculpida la cara de alguien familiar. Le llamó la atención la coincidencia, lo vio también hace unos días atrás, la primera noche que salió.

Esa vez, cuando terminó su labor acabó con la transformación en el rincón de un portal, ahora con su chaqueta puesta, sacó de esta las llaves de la moto, se dirigió al estacionamiento donde estaba aparcada, aquel que se veía de lo alto. Fue por su casco a una especie de casillero, y ya montado en el vehículo salió. Entonces ocurrió el encuentro, por uno de los retrovisores, vio salir detrás de él un automóvil, le extrañó lo tarde, más le extrañó aun el chofer que llevaba una ligera sonrisa, parecía que tenía la piel del rostro herido, le recordaba a alguien, Adrien estaba seguro de conocerle, _"¿será del trabajo?"_. Un par de cuadras después, lo olvidó.

La vio agitar la cabeza y girar el yoyo descartando la idea anterior, por poco no atrapa la mariposa. Era un hombre la persona akumisada, llevaba taje y corbata, el espadón resultó ser una espada de juguete.

Salió disparada de la escena, su amigo la siguió, no había vuelto todo a la normalidad aun, la alcanzó en un tejado, intentó tomarla del brazo para que se detuviera, pero se lo arrebató sin siquiera poder tocarla.

-Tienes que usar Miraculous- dijo desconcertado por tener que decir una instrucción tan obvia.

-Lo sé- lo invocó con desgano y continuó- no, no podía hacerlo en el parque, alguien que estaba ahí podría reconocerme.

Pensó que la chica estaba algo nerviosa y que las manchas de la piel no habían desaparecido así como el dolor en el tobillo, entonces ató los cabos y supo que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué pasó, My L..?- dejó lo último en el aire, era la costumbre. Se tapó el pómulo con la mano otra vez.

-Te dije que no estaba llevando las cosas bien- dijo mirando en cualquier dirección.- ¿Te dolió mucho la caída del otro día?- quiso saber.

-¿Tuviste un accidente?-dijo, sin siquiera escuchar su pregunta o entender lo que ocultaba, ella negó con la cabeza-entonces saliste a patrullar sola y…- No alcanzó a terminar la idea cuando sonó su anillo, bajó la vista para revisar la energía, cuando la alzó vio que ella tiritaba, mordiéndose el labio inferior, indecisa de contestar. Un poco extrañado, con paciencia esperó a que la chica se anime a hablar.

-Yo… yo terminé con él hace un par de días y… – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas a punto de salir mientras pronunciaban esas palabras –no me deja tranquila.- Hizo una pausa, tomó aire para intentar tranquilizarse.- No se lo he dicho a nadie.- Con el antebrazo, se limpió la capa de maquillaje del rostro, ahí estaban las consecuencias de su ruptura con claridad.

Siempre imaginó que era una mujer fuerte e independiente en su vida diaria, que era la misma en sus dos vidas. Verla así lo confundió aun más, boquiabierto solo pensaba _"¿Qué hago?"_. La vio sentarse prácticamente en el ángulo del tejado, en la parte más alta mirando hacia el sur de la ciudad, estaba por acabar su transformación, pero no podía dejarla así. Tomó asiento mirando hacia el norte, casi espalda con espalda, quería contenerla, abrazarla, como cualquier persona lo hubiese hecho, no lo hizo pensando en que quizás ella creería que tenía intención de retomar el juego, que se estaba aprovechando, que quería tomar el rol de héroe del tipo que salva a una damisela en apuros. Cierto era que una parte de Adrien pedía a gritos la autorización para hacer todo eso, una parte muy pequeña, sin embargo no podía dejar que una situación puntual lo hiciera cambiar de parecer respecto a la independencia de ambos. La escuchaba sollozar.

-Ma Pri… My Lady, ladybug….¿Quieres hablar?- su cabeza lo seguía traicionando. Sonó otra vez su anillo, no debían de quedarle más de un minuto como Chat Noir.

-Tu transformación está por terminar…- Pudo oír el pitido de los pendientes.-Si me quedo a conversar, ¿me prometes que no vas a mirar?-soltó tímidamente.

-Lo prometo.

Continuará.


	5. Victime et victimizer

Nota del Autor: El capitulo originalmente fue ideado como dos independientes, pero eran muy cortos por lo que creí que sería mejor así.

Advertencia: Este capitulo alude a la violencia de genero.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios anteriores y próximos, disculpa por la ortografía y gramática.

Aquí vamos.

H

 **Victime et victimizer**

" _Debería estar aquí, conmigo_ ", pensó Nathanael, mirando en todas direcciones. Después la confusión que significó el ataque del gigante de mármol no recordaba mucho, sabía que había ido por Marinette al taller y que estaban de vuelta pasando por el parque cuando apareció corriendo ese sujeto que se vestía de gato negro, tan ridículo. Ella siempre simpatizaba con él cuando salía en algún video, Nath en cambio no podía ver el rostro de su novia iluminarce por con algún chiste del supuesto héroe, _"héroe"_ , pensaba con desdén. También era una idiota, una de tantas otras, la mitad de las chicas de Paris, por no decir de Francia suspiraban por el tonto disfrazado. Cuando eso ocurría con su amada, él solo apagaba la pantalla, no iba a tolerar verla tan embobada.

Decidió esperar unos diez a quince minutos a ver si aparecía, si no tendría que ir por ella a su casa, seguro se escondía ahí o al menos eso creía, es lo que había hecho siempre. Desde que se lo confirmó, supo que por años fue su tapadera para que no la encontrara, claro, como él no quería poner incomodo a sus padres con preguntas como " _¿dónde está?_ " o " _¿con quien salió?_ " había usado todo el tiempo su hogar como excusa para poder acostarse con otro tranquilamente. La muy hija de puta lo engañó tantas veces que cuando le preguntó por teléfono el numero de ocasiones en que lo hizo no supo qué contestarle, si embargo el pelirrojo artista no era imbécil, siempre dudó de su fidelidad, puesto que desde el primer momento jamás le confió qué es lo que hacía cuando desaparecía tanto de día como de noche. En un comienzo él, como joven enamorado que era, le creyó todas y cada una de sus excusas, pero comenzó a sospechar por los regalos que tenía en su habitación, presentes románticos, generalmente rosas rojas. Por más que justificara diciendo que las compró con su dinero, no podía explicar porqué en ocasiones además de llegar con el ramo también olía a perfume de varón. Lo que era peor, llegaba cansada, agotadísima, hedionda a sudor y a fragancia masculina, era entonces cuando pasaba las noches despierto pensando en que seguramente ella venía de acostarse con su amante para luego hacerlo con él. La muchacha lo obligó definitivamente a dejar de ser tan tímido, todo era culpa de ella y esa rabia que lo inundaba, lo consumía por dentro, no ayudaba. Sin embargo, eso nunca le impidió tener relaciones con Marinette, su novia era hermosa y perfecta en todo el esplendor de su desnudes, podía tener al hombre que quisiera, por lo mismo, necesitaba devorarla siempre que pudiera, controlarla y hacerle saber que él era su dueño incluso en la cama. Solía pedirle que le comiera sexo hasta acabar, entonces y solo entonces, la tomaría, siempre y cuando Nathanael estuviera encima. Le gustaba penetrarla desde atrás, frente a un espejo, mientras le tiraba con una mano la coleta que le pedirá hacerse para el momento, con la otra tenia libertad para acariciar el resto del cuerpo. Cuando ella estaba por alcanzar por fin algo de placer, y " _la zorra se portó mal otra vez_ ", prefería terminar con el asunto, dejarla cerca del clímax, ponerse la ropa e irse a su casa, al día siguiente conversarían de las actividades privadas de la chica una vez más. Era su manera de castigarla.

Seguía esperando en el parque, al parecer le quedó gustando la última corrección que le dio ya que llevaba cerca de 20 minutos sentado en una banca, había llamado a su teléfono sin éxito, tendría que escarmentarla otra vez. Se puso de pie y echó a andar en dirección a la panadería.

Ella tenía suerte de tener un novio que la amara tanto que la perdonó después de lo que pasó la otra noche. Él sabía que fue duro con ella, pero era por el bien de la relación, si no la ponía en su lugar, ¿cómo iba hacerle saber sus sentimientos?. Pero ya estaba todo solucionado, la última semana se había portado muy bien, salieron juntos todos días y lo habían hecho cada noche, luego la iba a dejar a su casa en el automóvil. " _Perfecto_ ".

En el hogar de la familia Dupain no tenían ni la menor idea de donde podría estar, " _creímos que estaban juntos_ ", los padres de la muchacha se preocuparon de inmediato debido al akuma de hacía pocos momentos, lo vieron a través de las noticias, el hombre que causó todo el desastre de ese día era un abogado que había perdido a su hijo en una negligencia médica, el reportero se refirió a la criatura como Le Injustice, mostraban una foto del niño disfrazado de pirata. Nathanael mantenía en secreto que él fue una víctima en una ocasión, le avergonzaba el tema, esto era debido que difundían por la televisión e internet las historias de estas personas transformadas en villanos, generalmente adolecentes, niños o adultos de carácter inestable o manipulable, si bien después de tanto tiempo la población ahora había sido concientizada sobre los akumas y los perfiles psicológicos que atacaban, no dejaba de ser mal visto haber sido akumizado, eran tachados de locos, de débiles o influenciables, como si fueran personas de segunda clase por no poder resistir el ataque de Hawk Mot.

A pesar de la preocupación era poco lo que podían hacer, por no decir nada. La chica debía estar extraviada aun con el incidente. " _Puedes esperarla aquí, no hay problema_ ".

...

Estaba haciendo algo de frio en el tajado, era otoño, casi inverno, las transformaciones ya habían acabado y ahora eran solo dos jóvenes sentados en un sitio extraño mirando en distintas direcciones. El sol iba a caer en poco menos de una hora, pero a ninguno le importó.

Hace algunos años, Adrien hubiese estado feliz por estar así con su Princesse, saber que ya no estaba ese chico " _tan real_ ", saber que con girar la cabeza podría verla y conocer su identidad. Hoy las cosas eran diferentes, entre sus manos tenia los pedazos rotos de Marinette sin siquiera conocer aun su nombre.

-La otra noche me fui caminando casa con las flores que me diste… y me encontré con alguien que lo conocía...-tomó aire, continuó- me tomó una foto y se la envió, cuando lo llamé al rato, no tenia como cubrirlo todo y ya estaba harta, Chat.- dijo alzando la voz- ¿Sabes lo que es tener que justificar cada una de tus decisiones? No puedo ni si quiera ir a casa después del trabajo sin informarlo- gritaba, en su voz se escuchaba la angustia con claridad- me dijo que era una mierda, una fácil, una pe…-se calló la boca con lo último.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste hacer eso?- no quería sonar rudo, trataba de usar un tono de vos suave, aunque le costaba no usar los adjetivos de siempre.

-¿Porque no puedo decirle quien soy a los demás?- respondió de manera poco amable, en su cabeza ella se había cuestionado tantas veces que parecía absurdo que alguien lo dijera en voz alta. – él creía que lo engañaba en primer lugar, traté que entendiera… cuanto todo se volvió raro, pensé que con hacerle creer que era verdad me dejaría en paz… me partía el corazón decirle que ya no lo quería, por eso le seguí el juego- Chat Noir intentó decir algo, pero ella continuó hablando- sé que me equivoqué, pero siento que en parte, siento, siento que sí lo engañe… contigo- diciendo lo ultimo tan tímidamente que apenas pudo escucharlo.

Adrien jugaba con su anillo fuera del dedo, ambos habían acordado quitarse sus Miraculous para que los kwamis no escucharan ni vieran. Miró al horizonte, las luces de la ciudad estaba comenzando a encenderse.

-No lo engañaste conmigo- " _conmigo, ojalá_ " se permitió pensar- él te maltrata, te lo dije muchas veces- se cuestionó si lo que necesitaba era oír lo que hizo mal o solo que la dejara hablar- nada de lo que me estás diciendo le da permiso de pegarte.

Ella no fue capaz de corregirle enseguida que no solo la golpeó. Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos.

-Me va a buscar al trabajo cada día, me da miedo hacer una escena en el taller y que me despidan- Marinette no creyó importante revelar que trabajaba en un lugar así, podría ser cualquier tipo de taller.- después me obliga a cenar o ver alguna película, que lo acompañe hasta tarde.

-Al menos no te ha vuelto a herir.- Tan equivocado estaba en su ignorancia que continuó.- deberías aprovechar ahí de huir con alguna excusa, algo como voy al baño…-

-Mira mi muñeca.- lo interrumpió, necesitaba que entendiera la situación. Tanteó a ciegas para atrás, buscando el brazo del chico, lo tomó con firmeza.

Adrien sorprendido, puesto que jamás había podido ver aun que sea un dedo sin el traje, prestó atención: una mano blanca con uñas pulcramente cortadas, una mancha oscura bajo el puño de la chaqueta, la levantó, era una marca grande, del porte de una mano compuesta por varios colores, entre ellos rojo, morado, verde y café. Dejó que su boca se abriera sola.

-Siempre me toma de ahí- refiriéndose al antebrazo, su voz, aun como un secreto, era quebradiza.- Mis padres creen que me asaltaron y que pasé la noche en la estación de policía declarando el robo…él sigue… haciéndome otras cosas y… y pienso que no se cómo cubrirlas.

-Podrías denunciarlo, tienes todas las evidencias necesarias.- " _Que palabras más vacías_ ", seguía sin saber qué era lo apropiado para la situación.

La joven realmente necesitaba decirle lo que había pasado, a pesar de que con solo pensar en las palabras comenzaba a sufrir. Sollozaba con dolor. Adrién estaba rígido, la sintió apoyar su espalda contra él, mover los brazos a la altura del rostro. Marinette buscaba ser contenida, pero le parecía que Chat había cambiado lo suficiente en una semana. Las lágrimas brotaban sin control.

-No solo me obliga a acompañarlo hasta tarde, me obliga a hacer cosas…con él.- Abrió los ojos al máximo, luego los cerró apretándolos, como si eso pudiera hacer menos horrible lo que iba escuchar, lo que sabía y no había querido entender, entonces la sintió llorar con tantas ganas que temblaba, ella se presionaba a decirlo en voz alta y clara- me obliga a acostarme…a tener sexo… él me… él m…. – no pudo decirlo, sentía asco consigo misma- no quiero que mis padres sepan…-se limpiaba del rostro las lagrimas como podía.-No quiero ser la pobre Ma-hija.-Cambió su nombre por otra palabra casi enseguida.- Tampoco quiero que sufran por mí.

Su amigo creía que no podría contra el asombro y la rabia que estaba sintiendo, la pena y el cariño, la esperanza que brotaba en su corazón. Apretaba en su mano el anillo. Necesitaba abrazarla, hacerle creer que todo iba a estar bien. " _Tanto tiempo viviste una tortura_ ".

-Antes no era así-dijo adivinando un poco los pensamientos- era muy amable, atento y dijo que me amaba- apenas le salías las palabras, " _yo también se lo dije_ ".-me lo repitió la otra noche en el estacionamiento-La chica lloraba casi con fuerza, comenzaba a hiperventilarse, trataba de dar bocanadas de aire, sin embargo no funcionaba.

-¿Qué noche en el estacionamiento?- pero era imposible que contestara, Adrien, desesperado, necesitaba calmarla, " _prometí no mirar_ ".

Tanteando en la oscuridad de la noche, apenas iluminada por el naranjo de los faroles encontró primero su codo, lo tomó con suavidad, cerró los ojos, " _no veo nada, no estoy mirando_ ", dio un medio giro para terminar sentado de costado, trayéndola contra él, Marinette le abrazó con tanta fuerza que parecía que todo el aire que no podía tomar se lo quitaría a su amigo. Escondiendo el rostro en el pecho, aun sin bajar la guardia, luego de unos minutos se tranquilizó un poco. Torpemente él acariciaba su nuca y espalda, tenso, como si jamás hubiese tocado a una mujer. " _Podía mirar un poco, no voy a ver su cara_ ", entreabrió los ojos, zapatos bajos, pantalones ajustados, una chaqueta de mezclilla, nada especial. Un bolso cruzado, redondo, blanco con cierre dorado y una M bordada. Los cerró de nuevo, " _eso lo he visto en otra parte_ ".

Luego de una media hora estaba tan quieta que parecía dormida. La chica sintió algo de alivio, ya casi lo había sacado todo, podía respirar con a un mejor ritmo, sentía el perfume de Chat Noir, pocas veces lo notaba, ese era el aroma que la delataba frente a Nathanael. Estrechando aun a su felino amigo continuó hablando, sentía que su voz se perdía entre la tela de la chaqueta, no podía verla muy bien, parecía ser la misma de días atrás.

-El estacionamiento… no conozco el barrio. Hace unos días subieron un video tuyo, de un hombre al que le rompiste las manos.- ella definitivamente no lo aprobaba, su traje le daba una ventaja mucho mayor. Hablaba con calma, no quería sentir que se ahogaba de nuevo- ahí, fue por mí al taller y después me llevo hasta su auto- otra vez, su barbilla tiritaba- no le bastó con pegarme… ahí, ahí…- respiró profundo y por fin lo pudo decir- me violó y después me dejó tirada media dormida por el golpe en la cabeza.- lanzó y con la misma velocidad añadió- cuando desperté estaba con la ropa a medio poner- para decir con todo el repudio que sentía- me tapaba mi abrigo y habían unos billetes al lado.- ya ni siquiera notaba las lagrimas caer.

Al escuchar eso se detuvieron las caricias, unió el parque y la noche, él estuvo a un par de metros, él estuvo ahí, él podría haber intervenido a tiempo, podría haberla visto, podría haberla salvado, podría haberle dado una lección al sujeto, podría haberle partido las piernas al imbécil, podría haberlo matado. " _Definitivamente no soy un héroe_ ", pensó, defraudado, "¿ _cuántos crímenes peores hubieron esa noche y yo me fui tan tranquilo por un estúpido bolso?_ ". La rodeo con firmeza, con miedo de tocar alguna herida, apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza, entre el cabello, " _a la mierda_ " pensó, abrió los ojos y clavó la vista en el bolso. Todo era familiar, el hijo de puta y la cartera, " _debo haberla visto en el campus_ ".

Percibió el cambio de actitud, Chat se compadecía de ella, no es lo que quería, Ladybug era una mujer fuerte, es en lo que debía convertirse también. Agradecida por ser reconfortada devolvió el abrazo con más energía que antes. " _No quiero irme nunca más a casa, a ninguna parte, desaparecer…"_ , " _casa_ ", pensó que era tare. Ante la tentación de alzar el rostro para ver el cielo, dijo:

-Es hora de irse.

-Dime qué puedo hacer algo para ayudarte, My Lady- ahí estaba otra vez su cabeza que lo traicionaba. Al menos su tono de voz era una mezcla de Adrien y Chat Noir, dejaba de lado el matiz de flirteo.

-No creo que haya algo que puedas hacer sin poner en riesgo nuestras identidades.- pronunció con tristeza, ya lo había pensado, " _no es correcto que Ladybug y Chat intervengan_ ". Se puso sus pendientes que todo el tiempo mantuvo empuñados. Él hizo lo mismo con su anillo.-Por favor cúbrete los ojos.

Aparecieron los kwamis, viéndose uno al otro, a los jóvenes. Compartieron la importancia del secreto. " _Sé que estas cansada, pero tenemos que ir a casa, Tikki, transfórmame_ ". Ya como heroína caminó sobre el tejado, se traicionó a si misma autorizándose mirar de reojo a su compañero, no vio nada crucial, solo la chaqueta, estaba segura que el chico en moto era él. Si lo necesitaba, podría buscarlo.

Ya los dos convertidos en sus respectivos personajes bajaron, en silencio, caminaron otro poco juntos hasta que los Miraculous comenzaron a sonar, apenas les dio tiempo de despedirse con una señal de manos y un silencioso " _gracias_ ". Unas calles más allá, Marinette volvía a ser la mujer de siempre. Compró por el camino unas galletas que puso en su bolso, tomó el metro, llegaba a casa con una ligera sensación de bienestar por pasar unas horas a sola con el Minino y lejos de Nath. Entró por la panadería y saludó a su madre con un beso en la mejilla, " _tienes una visita_ " le dijo, sonriente. En cambio ella sintió un agujero en el estomago que podría consumirla, casi podía ver la oscuridad que crecía ahí. Terror.

Así era, en su sala, sentado en el sofá junto a su padre estaba la inoportuna persona que la fue a ver.

-Mi amor, estábamos tan preocupados por ti.- Nathanael se puso en pie y la abrazó, la chica sintió la piel de gallina al notar que la estaba oliendo. Cuando se liberó de sus brazos el semblante del chico era otro.

-Lo siento, me encontré con Alya y me entretuve. Creí que te irías a tu casa.-era una forma sutil de echarlo.

-Claro que no, te esperé en el parque y como no llegabas vine a ver qué estuvieras bien.- Le tomaba las manos, le resultaban repugnantes, frías y un poco pegajosas, como de sudor.

-Estoy un poco cansada, hoy me iré a dormir temprano.

-Nada de eso, cariño, íbamos a salir a cenar.- La chica miró suplicando ayuda a su padre, que parecía no enterarse de cuál era el problema.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- sentenció una última vez la muchacha.

-Lo siento mucho, Nath, ¿por qué no vuelves otro día?, es una lástima, pero si ella no quiere, no la puedes obligar.- Dijo el hombre, poniéndole una de sus enormes manos en el hombro.

Más entrada la noche, ya a solas y señalando que su hija no iba a la cama inquirió:

-¿Qué fue todo eso con el pelirrojo ese?- a su padre nunca le gustó del todo.

-Nada, papá…- él la miró entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de averiguar la verdad.- Si vuelve a casa alguna vez, no lo dejes entrar.- Añadió ella, su padre, entendiendo que algo raro pasaba bajo su techo, asintió con la cabeza, no preguntó más, confiaba en su hija.

Esa noche, por fin, después de tantas, Marinette por fin pudo descansar de verdad.

Continuará.


	6. Identité

N.A: Este capitulo tiene contenido sexual. No estoy segura si es Lime o Lemmon, yo diría que ninguno, pero bueno, ahí esta, disfrútenlo.

Ante la duda, aclaro también que en este fic no se tomará la trama de Hawk Moth, lo que aparece aquí y en el próximo capitulo es sólo un giño a lo que, humildemente pienso, es más interesante. Y sí, moví la historia a la categoría T, mal que mal, todos los capítulos tienen sus advertencias respectivas.

Mil gracias por sus reviews, son muy motivantes.

H

 **Identité**

Treinta y dos días exactamente tenía su nueva obsesión. " _No, no es ella_ ", pensaba cada vez que veía alguna chica en el campus, buscaba mujeres tanto rubias como de cabello negro, no entendía como podrían ser la misma persona ni por qué había obviado el momento de preguntarle a Ladybug sobre ese día, como consecuencia de ello, ahora estaba condenado a fijarse en cada una y no eran pocas. La última vez que hablaron la siguió desde lejos, con cautela, demasiada. En la oscuridad de la noche, sin sus habilidades felinas no podía verle el rostro, en el metro viajó con un vagón de distancia, la distinguió bajar gracias al bolsito cruzado que llevaba, quería, necesitaba y deseaba revelar su identidad, pero sin traicionarla, no después de que había confiando tanto en él, no después de que la hubiesen roto de aquella manera. Caminó tras ella al salir de la estación y a las pocas cuadras la perdió sólo para descubrir que estaba en el barrio de la primera escuela a la que asistió. Seguía casi igual como la última vez que estuvo ahí, se metió por algunas calles, se paró afuera del colegio, pensando con nostalgia en que había conocido gente de todo tipo, algunos más memorables que otros, como Chloe, tan molesta o Nino, excelente amigo, sin embargo, no recordaba a más que un par de nombres, los demás no solían resaltar mucho, de todas formas, sólo estuvo un año, no era para pensar en ellos toda la vida. Dio la vuelta. Era muy entrada la noche.

En clases y en el trabajo era el mismo de siempre, de toda la vida, en su cabeza, estaba esa mezcla rara de Chat Noir y Adrien, últimamente el gato estaba ganando, no le permitía concentrarse. Adrien estudiaba para administrar la empresa de su padre, sabía que perdería algunas libertades, pero que ganaría otras cuando ese día llegase. Con empeño, sacaba notas de excelencia, no era como si esperasen otra cosa de él, siempre fue alguien privilegiado en muchos sentidos, en otros, no tanto. La muerte de su madre le afectó por años, aun soñaba con que ella tocaba la puerta de casa y le decía que seguía con vida.

Sentado en el comedor de la universidad, compartiendo una mesa con tres desconocidos puesto que estaban todos los lugares ocupados, riendo forzadamente por las bromas ajenas, no paraba de analizar con la mirada a todas las chicas que veía pasar, " _alta… baja… no es su nariz… no es así su cabello… no es el tono de su piel… no es… no es… no_ ". El trío de personas terminó de almorzar dejando al chico solo, " _al fin_ ", se dijo, a veces le gustaba comer sin compañía. Su alegría no duró mucho, una bandeja se puso sobre la mesa.

-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?- Era una vos femenina, no había terminado de hablar cuando ya estaba instalada.

-Adelante- dijo, muy tarde, sin dejar de analizarla. Estatura apropiada, talla apropiada, cabello apropiado, piel y rasgos, apropiados… podría ser ella, pero había un problema, su voz y sus ojos no tenían parecido alguno, la forma de estos, el color, lo agudo de la entonación de la chica.

-Siento que te conozco de alguna parte- dijo, sonriendo, entonces se le dio vuelta el corazón, " _¿...y si el traje distorsionara las voces?..._ ", " _ya se había aparecido rubia y de ojos castaños una vez…_ "- ¡eres Adrien Agreste!- gritó la muchacha mientras sacaba una revista de una mochila- ¿me la firmarías?- se ilusionó por un momento.

Era muy bonita, no era su Princesse, aunque se le parecía, tenía una boca preciosa, tan rosada que destacaba apeteciblemente en la piel pálida.

-Claro, ¿cómo te llamas?- quiso saber, mientras buscaba algo con qué firmar.

-Florence- de alguna manera aliviado, porque el nombre no comenzaba con M, escribió en la portada donde estaba su foto.

Después de eso siguió buscando, como siempre, a la verdadera Ladybug, hasta que claramente fue interrumpido.

-¿Esperas a alguien?, ¿estaba reservada este lugar?- y él la miró a los ojos, abiertos y curiosos, tan diferentes, definitivamente no podía ser.

-No, buscaba a una amiga que hace tiempo no veo- dijo sin muchas ganas

-Y… ¿Cómo es?.- las mejillas estaban un poco sonrosadas. Hermosas, en eso si se parecía.

-Como tú con los ojos azules.

-¿Estás seguro que no soy yo y llevo contactos?- lo miró desafiante, coqueteándole descaradamente.

A menudo al modelo le ocurrían esas situaciones, no era algo con lo que no supiera lidiar, chicas que no conocía de nada trataban de conseguir su número o abrazarlo en la calle, incluso durante una fiesta una chica muy borracha le dijo que lo amaba, que tenia la habitación llena de fotos de él, como una psicópata, y quiso besarlo a la fuerza. Para que hablar de las _selfies_ , siempre había flashes cerca.

-Quizás- dijo, respondiendo con la sonrisa torcida, ignorando a propósito, que no era la persona que buscaba.

El héroe traba de olvidar a su compañera, sin embargo era imposible que dejara su corazón y se aparte de ella si se pasaba todos los días pensando en su identidad, en lugar de alejarse, como creía que estaba haciendo al no buscarla por las noches, se acercaba más y más, cada vez que patrullaba en soledad pensando en las palabras que dijo, la tristeza que había en cada una, en lo cerca que estuvieron.

Se concedió, por una tarde, dejar a un lado la misión que se había propuesto cada día del último mes: encontrarla sin averiguar su identidad y así dar con el Hijo De Puta. Como no sabía el nombre de esa persona, en su cabeza, ahora se refería así de él. La muchacha era guapísima y se veía interesada en él, podría ser lo que necesitara. No requirió de mucha experticia convencer a Florence que lo acompañara por un café después del trabajo, era evidente que la chica quería algo más, quizás pasajero, seguramente para jactarse entre sus amigas. Por la tarde, la vio llegar con un abrigo rojo, " _¡dios!, ¡como se parecen!_ ", la escuchó quejarse para si misma sobre su cabello y el viento, lo trenzó de la misma forma en que ella lo hacía, " _¿Qué?_ ", le sonreía con soltura. " _Lo sabe, lo usa_ ".

Así, la realidad que tanto anhelaba hace poco más de un mes por fin llegaba a su vida, podría dejar de sentirse tonto. Salieron a un par de citas durante dos semanas, la chica parecía encantadora, un poco osada, un poco descarada. Le interesaba, le divertía, se distraía de todo el problema, al menos durante el día… " _¿o no?, ¿y si me gusta andar con ella porque es como imagino que es salir con Ma Princesse?_ ".

Cuando Chat Noir se dio cuenta, no la había visto en casi dos meses, otro akuma había irrumpido en la ciudad y él, por primera vez no fue capaz de ayudarla, no se enteró hasta la noche de lo ocurrido porque estaba con la muchacha nueva en ese momento.

Poco le hubiese costado, de haber querido, dormir con la chica en cualquier momento, a pesar de ello, él necesitaba de alguna manera, hacer las cosas bien, como si de verdad se tratase de su Lady, la conoció un poco antes dé, le preguntó de su vida, de su familia, de sus aspiraciones. Era una mujer simple o eso aparentaba, no hablaba de cosas más intimas, lo cotidiano era otra historia, no tenía reparos en comentar hasta el último detalle de día, siempre dirigía la conversación proponiendo salir del café, cine o de donde sea que se hubiesen reunido para ir a la casa de alguno de los dos. Finalmente Adrien accedió, solo dos semanas y medias le tomaron a Florence que baje la guardia.

La invitó a su departamento, previamente preparado para la ocasión, cena romántica, velas y todos los clichés que siempre quiso hacer con su compañera de aventuras. Afuera llovía con furia, el invierno estaba cursando casi agresivo, un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos. La joven tocó el timbre, aun cuando él la esperaba, el conserje le había avisado que subía, no se le escapaba ninguna persona al anciano. Le abrió la puerta, y ahí estaba, con el abrigo rojo empapado y el cabello escurriendo de agua, la hizo pasar, puso su ropa mojada en la percha para dejar al descubierto las prendas, tan delicadas, que también estaban húmedas. Mientras cenaban no podía dejar de mirar la blusa blanca media transparente que llevaba, se ceñía a su busto marcando ligeramente una dureza en cada pecho. Ella lo descubrió, no dijo nada, ese era el objetivo de no llevar ropa interior esa noche. Al terminar de comer, pasaron al sofá, le ofreció ver una película de aquellas donde el vampiro peleaba con un hombre lobo por el amor de una paliducha " _sí, claro_ ", le parecía casi tierno que se tomara tantas molestias con ella, no hacían falta. Ni veinte minutos llevaba la cinta en la televisión cuando lo besó, no por primera vez. Cerró los ojos y él la tomo por la cintura, con cuidado, como si pudiera romperla, luego de unos rato las cosas se estaban descontrolando, la tormenta seguía rugiendo, parecía el mejor ambiente posible para estar acurrucados, casi escondidos de lo que pasaba afuera. Le sacó la prenda superior de adentro del pantalón y comenzó a explorar su abdomen mientras el contacto sus labios no paraba, la sentía respirar agitada mientras pasaba su mano por la espalda, tan suave sin interrupciones de ningún _brassier_. Se montó a horcajadas sobre él dando paso a besar su cuello y su escote, con las manos podía acercarse al final de su espalda, sin prisa. Abriendo más sus piernas, solo con unos leggins negros, rozando lo más intimo, sentía su calor, _"vamos a tu cama"_ , le susurró. De la mano la llevó, la habitación esperaba arreglada con luz cálida, temperatura perfecta y perfumada. Las trampas de Adrien también estaban ahí: el armario entre abierto con el disfraz de Ladybug algo visible, la cámara a mano, cargada y con memoria suficiente en el cajón del velador que estaba junto a la ventana. Continuaron los juegos entre risitas y miradas cómplices, recostados juntos, ella lo acariciaba bajo el pantalón mientras él entretenía sus dedos con los botones de su blusa, abriéndola de apoco. La chica parecía apresurada, no alcanzo a lidiar con más de tres cuando se incorporó, le quito la camiseta y se quitó su prenda superior, dejando su torso al descubierto, la contempló en silencio, con la boca media abierta. Se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo, casi engullendo toda la piel recién descubierta, como pudo, trato de quitarle la parte de debajo de su ajustado atuendo, ella no paraba de soltar suspiros agitados o risitas. Una vez estuvo totalmente desvestida tomó una de las manos de su compañía y la guio para que, mientras su boca estaba ocupada arriba, comenzara a darle el placer que por días había esperado. Él, prestando atención a las intenciones de la chica, comenzó a inspeccionar con la ayuda de tan solo dos dedos la cara interna de sus muslos, ascendiendo a su cadera, deteniéndose en el pliegue entre estos y el monte de Venus, podía sentir el calor. Se movía buscando acomodar la mano de Adrien en su sexo, sin embargo, este, consideraba que aun no era momento. Él, bajando la cabeza en dirección a su ombligo, daba pequeños mordiscos y besos que la hacían tener la piel de gallina. Sintió, a medida que los ojos podían verla en su desnudez más íntima, que ambos dedos otra vez recorrían su cuerpo, cada hendidura una y otra vez, suave, lentamente, hasta que era evidente la humedad en el lugar, entonces la devoró, primero pausadamente, luego con avidez. La notó agitarse aun más, gemir algunas cosas, suspirar y enredar los dedos en el cabello de él, presionando los labios entre sus piernas, sedienta de complacencia. Después de un rato, ya cansado y ayudado por su índice logró que la chica encorvara la espalda para luego descansar, agitada, entre las sabanas. " _Ahora me toca_ ". Le señaló el armario proponiendo su juego favorito, un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos, Florence, que estaba totalmente consciente de su parecido a la heroína, accedió encantada.

Preparaba la cámara, sentado al borde de la cama mientras la muchacha estaba en el baño, miró al rincón del dormitorio, había unos libros donde podría esconderla, una vez acomodada y encendida se instaló nuevamente a esperar. La puerta se abrió, otro estruendo sonó afuera, era Ladybug, era idéntica, salvo por sus ojos. Caminó directo hacia él con una sonrisa torcida, meneando la imitación de yoyo mágico, ya de pie frente a él, apoyó el pie izquierdo en el colchón, podía ver por el agujero de la ropa hasta el espacio más intimo que se ocultan entre las piernas de una mujer, ella se agachó, " _eres un gatito malo_ " dijo susurrando en su oído, mientras pasaba el cable del juguete por su espalda. Un relámpago iluminó la habitación, de pronto parecía todo tan vulgar, _"Lo siento, Florence, no puedo"_.

La chica, sin entender nada, se fue indignada, él la estaba echando después de que accedió a disfrazarse y todo. Poco tiempo duró su nueva realidad.

Ya solo y malhumorado, encendió el ordenador dejando música de fondo mientras desmontaba toda la parafernalia que había armado, encontrándose nuevamente el tonto más tonto de la tierra, tomó la cámara y reprodujo lo gravado. Efectivamente era demasiado idéntica a su Princesse, " _demasiado, casi como dos gotas de agua_ ", borró el video, tomó una bolsa de basura, tiró el disfraz, se acercó al equipo, sin pensarlo dos veces eliminó los cinco gigas de la carpeta _LB_ , " _…cinco, es un poco enfermo…_ ". Cuando la vio parada así vestida en la puerta solo pudo pensar en la verdadera, en que el Hijo De Puta la había usado como quiso, en el dolor que había en su voz cuando se lo contó. Adrien no podía fantasear más de aquella manera, otra vez sentía esa vergüenza adolecente, ese malestar casi desleal.

Más ingrato aun se sintió cuando por fin, ya cerca de la una de la madrugada y la tormenta cesó, puso la televisión, en el canal de noticias, hablaban del akuma de esa noche, mostrando imágenes de Ladybug combatiendo a la reincidente Stormy Weather. Era tercera vez que la chica era una víctima, siempre volviendo como la misma, ya sin importar la causa de su rabia, pena, miedo o lo que sea que la convirtió en vulnerable. Corrió a revisar el _Ladyblog_ , esa web que administraba una excompañera de instituto. Estaba repleto de clips, algunos gravados con luz del día, otros con apenas una hora de publicación. Le bastó con ver unos pocos " _No se preocupen, pronto llegara Chat Noir y esto se habrá acabado_ ", " _ya viene, huyan y pónganse a salvo_ ", " _corre, yo la distraigo_ ", en otros, solo se podía ver agotada, maltratada. En el ultimo, una entrevista oficial, tenía un semblante apagado, a pesar de su triunfo y que el Miraculos había eliminado todo signo de violencia sobre ella (lo cual, lo aliviaba hasta cierto punto), sólo dijo " _No sé donde se metió el gato, espero que cuando lo necesite de verdad no me falle_ ". Con esas palabras, Adrien irrumpió en la habitación de junto, donde Plagg pasaba la página de alguna tonta novela para no aburrirse.

-Tengo que buscarla, hubo un akuma…- dijo con prisa, revolviendo el escritorio, en busca de queso para la criatura.

\- Lo sé- pronunció con desdén.

-¡Y, ¿por qué no hiciste algo para que fuera?!- gritó.

-Tu anillo, sonó como un millón de veces.

-No- dijo negando incluso con la cabeza.

-Parece que estabas demasiado ocupado para escuchar con atención- puso los ojos en blanco.-¿se puede ser más lento para atar cabos?, ¿te parece que era una tormenta normal la que había afuera?.- se acercó a la comida.

Soportó un momento más la reprimenda del kwami solo para poder transformarse en paz. Quizás ella aun este por ahí.

Continuará.


	7. Virtuel

N.A: Mil gracias por sus reviews, favoritos, lecturas anónimas, etc. de verdad :) este capitulo no contiene advertencias, pero repito, como dije en el anterior, contiene un guiño a lo que me parece, podría ser interesante respecto a los padres de Adriane. Respecto a Wattpad, quizás cuando esté terminado. Sin más, disfrútenlo.

H

 **Virtuel**

Regaba las plantas de su terraza, podaba algunas, la mayoría algo marchitas por el frio, entre las macetas del suelo reparó en el ramillete casi podrido de pétalos amarillos que, después de quince días a la intemperie, no podían hallarse de otra forma. _"…Chat…"._ Lamentando no haberlas disfrutado, Marinette lo metió en una bolsa con el resto de las ramitas ya cortadas. Basura.

Hace tan poco tiempo atrás habló con su amigo, aun no veía a Nathanael, lo estaba evitando, cruzaba los dedos cada vez que salía de clases o del trabajo para que no estuviera ahí. No había reflexionado en torno a Chat Noir, no estaba el espacio en su cabeza disponible para otra cosa que no sea la realidad. No es como si él no ocupara un lugar verdadero en su vida, pero de alguna forma, la existencia de Ladybug era virtual y junto a ella, el felino. Según la experiencia de la chica en torno este, algo pasaba, sus actitudes así lo reflejaban, no era la primera vez en tantos años que se ponía serio o que no se veían por un par de días. En ocasiones eso ocurría cuando se tocaba el tema de la familia, ella jamás había dicho mucho más de sus padres, pero le daba a entender que todo estaba bien, por otro lado, él era muy abierto: _"mi madre murió cuanto tenía siete_ "… " _tuve un tío que, a pesar de que era la mujer de mi padre, la amaba, cuando ya no estuvo, desapareció_ "… " _mi padre, él no es muy feliz_ "… " _trabaja de sol a sol desde que no está_ ". Pocas veces el gato negro se veía solemne, la otra noche en la torre era una de aquellas, ni mencionar la última vez que se vieron. Considerando sus palabras a cerca de seguir caminos separados, de alguna manera dejarla, todas las veces que lo rechazó y que de seguro hirió su autoestima, aun así, él cumplió con su promesa de no mirar cuando necesitó ser escuchada, estuvo para ella, la escuchó, pese a haber renunciado a la dinámica que antes tenían… era leal. " _Leal"_ , dicho eso casi como un murmullo, una sonrisa floreció de los labios de la muchacha, una sensación de compañía brotó en su corazón.

Entonces corrió con la suerte correspondiente de Ladybug, retomando con timidez las riendas de su vida, estaba logrando esquivar a Nathanael, volviendo informar a sus padres de la ruptura, no obstante, sin referirse a la noche del falso asalto. " _Ya no lo quiero_ ". Sabine le comentó a su marido lo triste que debía estar el chico, su hija lo dejaba por segunda vez, Tom le respondió que ya no era una niña y si no quería estar con el pelirojo no tenia porque seguir con él. En la casa de modas comentó al jefe de la empresa de seguridad que cuidaba de todo el recinto, incluyendo el taller, que no se le permitiera el acceso al edificio " _al chico de la foto_ ", mientras entregaba todos los datos, comentando que era un acosador, pidió que por favor le dijera que ya no trabajaba ahí. Lo bloqueó tanto en el teléfono como en internet, en el campus, las opciones eran pocas, salía antes de clases, tomaba rutas largas y poco usuales o simplemente faltaba. La heroína de Paris escondiéndose, eso no era exactamente empoderarse, pero sí un comienzo. Retomó patrullar las noches, en un principio con dificultad, volvía a casa temprano, con la pesada soledad comiéndole la poca alegría que llevaba consigo, sabiendo que pasaría bastante antes de reencontrarse con su colega. Realmente no tenía mayor dificultad con los delincuentes ocasionales, generalmente podía alcanzar a cualquiera, escudarse de armas o capturar a los maleantes todo con su yoyo, " _el verdadero campeón de Francia_ ", Miraculous y todas las heridas eran curadas, cada destrozo se reparaba. Al adentrarse el invierno, Marinette comenzaba a perder alguno de sus temores, amparada en su máscara y en Tikki, dedicaba todo el tiempo que podía a combatir el crimen, de apoco dando paso a la mujer fuerte que era detrás de esta, incluso, cuando no llevaba el traje rojo.

La suerte no es infinita, ella lo sabía y lo corroboró, luego de un mes de desaparecer de su vida, cuando por fin estaba encontrando la energía y el vigor necesario para unir los pedazos rotos que componían a la joven Dupain, allí estaba, cruzando la calle, parado bajo la lluvia, con un paraguas en la mano y el abrigo algo mojado: Nathanael y la repugnante, paradójicamente honesta, sonrisa de felicidad por coincidir sin ningún esfuerzo. Él había intentado por todas partes contactarla, le dejaba mensajes, la buscaba en clases, supo que renunció y le bastó con que le impidieran el paso tres veces en la panadería para entender que ya no era bienvenido. Aun no desistía, esperaba verla aparecer a la vuelta de cada esquina, sin embargo, ya no era tan constante, entonces, como una bendición apareció sin previo aviso, " _¡Mari!_ ", gritó, no obstante la muchacha se hizo la desentendida y caminó más rápido por la acera de enfrente en dirección contraria, volvió a llamarla mientras cruzaba para alcanzarla. Ella echó a correr, " _no otra vez_ ", lamentablemente la alcanzó por detrás tomándole la muñeca, como siempre. " _Hey, ¿donde mierda haz estado?_ ". La alegría de su rostro de hacía un minutó se borró, tan contento estuvo de verla que olvidó lo enojado que estaba por su ausencia, viéndola fugarse, pronto lo recordó.

-Te pregunté qué ¿donde carajos te has metido?- dijo sin alzar la vos, con los dientes apretados, tratando de disimular su molestia. Apretaba su mano con fuerza en torno al antebrazo.

-Déjame- de su garganta manaba el miedo. Paralizada.

-¿Qué le dijiste a tus padres?- inquirió, el sospechaba que no había dicho algo sobre la noche en el auto, de todas formas estaba la incertidumbre- dime tu horario.- ordenó.

No escuchó nada de lo que decía, solo podía revivir esa semana de horror. De pronto, como si fuese otra persona gritó: " _suéltame o te juro que llamo a la policía ahora_ ", él sacudió la cabeza, indicando una negación, comenzó a tirar su brazo para zafar mientras sacaba del bolsillo su teléfono. Rápidamente el pelirrojo tiró el paraguas, quedando expuesto a la lluvia sólo para quitarle el aparato de las manos, la sujetaba con ambas, _"¡que me sueltes!"_ , la calle no estaba vacía, para nada, eran apenas las tres de la tarde, gente se detenía a mirar la escena y a ella no le importaba, por primera vez le daba igual llamar así la atención, llena de adrenalina logró darle una patada justo una cuarta por debajo de la rodilla, lo escuchó emitir un gruñido, estaba aflojando, dejó libre un brazo de la chica, _"no volverás a tocarme"_ , lo intentó de nuevo, falló, quiso enmudecerla tapándole la boca con sus enormes manos, a cambio le mordió. Seguía sin liberarla, alguien de la multitud que miraba se atrevió a socorrerla, era otra mujer, cercana a los cuarenta años que le dio un golpe por detrás con el mismo paraguas que hace poco estaba en el suelo, " _ya déjala, imbécil_ ", de la sorpresa y el dolor que sintió en la cabeza, relajó la presión que ejercía sobre la muñeca, otra persona intervino entonces, un sujeto lo agarró por el cuello del abrigo antes que pudiera tomarla de nuevo. Marinette antes de alejarse, recogió su teléfono y atinó a decirle " _¡no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida, si te me acercas de nuevo, te juro que te mato!_ ".

Sentía sus latidos casi como tambores, las mejillas calientes y rojas, no dejó de correr hasta llegar a su hogar, avisó con un grito que ya estaba en casa, subió las escaleras y trancó la puerta. Temblando, permitió que Tikki tomara aire, se sentó en el suelo y echó a llorar.

-Calma, lo hiciste bien.

-Sí, lo sé…- trataba de controlar su respiración, sentía que iba a colapsar- él me aterra.

-Eres Ladybug, con y sin la transformación, hoy lo comprobaste- quería animarla, a sabiendas, que el problema era más profundo e iba más allá de una simple charla motivacional.

Pasado el temible, pero exitoso encuentro, la vigilante nocturna pareció fortalecerse con el tiempo, cada nuevo día esperaba con ansias (acompañado de remordimiento) un akuma que no llegaba jamás. Deseaba contarle a Chat sobre los últimos acontecimientos, sin querer lo buscaba con la mirada en la universidad, puesto que ahora solía frecuentar partes del campus poco usuales, siempre terminaba tratando de hallar la chaqueta o la moto. Casi a un mes y medio de la última víctima, con una bandeja de comida en a mano, su cerebro hizo clic, aquel día, de pie en una esquina del recinto se disponía a usar una mesa en la que recientemente tres personas se pusieron de pie, quedó una de espaldas, parecía un chico, se asomaba bajo el gorro del hoodie negro, algo de cabello rubio, a un costado un bulto oscuro y reluciente. Caminaba en dirección a la mesa, a cada paso que daba, a penas sin notarlo, otra chica se apresuraba, finalmente le quitaron el lugar, no quiso interrumpir a una pareja. Cambió de dirección y para su suerte, encontró un asiento donde instalarse. Mientras almorzaba, entre un océano de voces y trozos de conversaciones a sus oídos llegó una risa tan indiscutiblemente conocida que se atoró con el jugo que tomaba. Él estaba ahí, no dudaba de la procedencia de la voz, se encontraba a sólo unos metros y con una chica muy bonita, Marinette sonrió para sí misma, sin embargo sintió una punzada de amargura. Por alguna razón no estaba asimilando del todo las palaras de su amigo esa noche en la torre, ahora las entendía, alguien más estaba ocupando un puesto importante en la vida de Chat, ella tenía muy claro que eso siempre podía estar pasando, su amigo era todo un personaje no obstante después de entender de golpe que nada de lo que vivía era virtual y que sí influía en la vida de él, ésta escena donde nada pintaba le abrió los ojos. Ella permitió que Nathanael arruinara las cosas con el felino, no permitiría que todo pudiese empeorar más, tenía que estrechar el vínculo o de lo contrario lo perdería definitivamente. " _Realmente me estaba dejando_ ". Ya en su casa, le comentó a Tikki acerca de la matricula de la moto.

-Voy a buscarlo, pero necesito tu ayuda.

-Creí que no querías saber su identidad.

-Me da seguridad pensar que podría llamarlo- se excusó, negando que el bichito de la curiosidad la había picado hace algún tiempo- por eso te necesito.

Buscó en su escritorio una caja que una vez diseñó para proteger su diario, hoy contenía además del viejo libro que no usaba, algunas cosas que atesoraba, entre ellas el cascabel del traje de su compañero y el trozo de papel donde anotó el único dato cien por ciento confiable del felino negro. Encendió el ordenador e ingresó a una web donde estaba el registro de todos los vehículos de Francia, escribió los datos, pagó con su tarjeta de crédito, " _Tikki, sigue tú_ ". La kwami, tantos años viviendo con su portadora ya estaba al día en tecnología, debía presionar un par de teclas y luego imprimir, una vez hecho eso, cerró la pagina, no se molestó en leer la pantalla, sin embargo, cuando flotó sobre el documento con intención de doblar el papel reconoció sin duda el nombre del propietario del vehículo, abrió los ojos de par en par y emitió un grito ahogado. La noche en el tejado no lo reconoció durante el breve momento en que estuvo presente, " _tonta, Tikki_ ".

-¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber su amiga, que se preparaba para dormir.

-¿Estas totalmente segura que no quieres ver esto ahora?- recalcando la última palabra.

-No, ya te dije que es sólo en caso de emergencia.- dijo, restándole importancia.-cuando termines ponlo en la caja con lo demás por favor.- se metió en la cama, obligándose a dormir.

Ya de madrugada y con la muchacha soñando, hizo una copia y la puso en el bolso de la chica.

Dos semanas y medias después, una tormenta imprevista azotaría Paris. Se encontraba tomando un café con Alya, por fin, después muchísimo tiempo consiguieron ponerse al día, le contó algunas cosas a cerca de Nathanael, la parte controladora, le explicó que se veía con alguien, pero que no pasaba nada más a pesar de las intenciones de él, que no se atrevió a decirle en su momento y que más tarde se hizo peor, por último, que ahora se dio cuenta que extrañaba a su mejor amigo ya que este se había cansado de ser un paño de lagrimas. Mentiras y verdades a medias. " _Vas a tener que esforzarte, seguramente está dolido_ ". Por otro lado la escuchó hablar acerca de sus estudios, trabajaba en una gran historia policial que le serviría para un proyecto final antes de titularse, sólo tenía cabeza para la universidad, " _aunque tengo una parte de mi cerebro destinada a Ladybug_ ".

El día estaba gris, se esperaban unas cuantas gotas caer y nadie se sorprendió cuando comenzó a llover, un trueno se escuchó entonces todo mundo se paralizó, tan fuerte, tan sonoro que parecía un rugido de alguna bestia. Ya lo conocían, todo aquel que estaba en la calle alzó la mirada buscándola, algunos, ingenuos, continuaron con sus quehaceres, el agua golpeaba con furia, pronto se inundaban las aceras y bajaba la temperatura con velocidad. En el café, un camarero puso la radio, prestaron atención a la confirmación de la sospecha: Stormy Weather. La emisora anunciaba que se encontraba en el Arc De Triomphe, parecía más fuerte que antes. Alya miró a su amiga, " _lo siento, ella va a estar ahí, tengo que ir_ ", _"ve_ ". Nada podía hacer para retenerla, si algo estaba claro sobre la futura periodista es que jamás podrían detenerla.

Cuando la heroína se presentó ante la conocida enemiga, hizo tiempo esperando la llegada de su colega, optimista, vencerían una vez más a Aurore y luego podrían charlar otro poco, avanzaba el tiempo y ya no podía esquivar más sus ataques sin responder, trató de poner a salvo a quienes estuvieran por ahí aun, divisó a lo lejos a su amiga, fue directo donde ésta para evacuarla tratando de no ser seguida. Se hizo de noche, la oscuridad apenas era iluminada por los relámpagos que cruzaban el cielo, le costaba mantener una buena distancia, los ataques de viento frio o cuchillos de hielo eran demasiado para ella sola, intentó llamar a Chat Noir a través del yoyo en cada oportunidad, no podía localizarlo, con desesperanza trató una vez con el Lucky Charm sin éxito, su energía se agotó antes de que pudiera pensar en un plan. Tuvo que refugiarse bajo un auto y darle un chocolate de emergencia que siempre traía consigo a Tikki antes de continuar. Una vez lista de nuevo, Stormy se había desplazado de lugar, cruzaba la ciudad como un huracán arrasando con todo a su paso, para cuando la acorraló y pudo combatirla ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche, no quería desperdiciar otra vez su poder, trató de engañarla, intentó debilitarla, mientras ideaba un plan que no pudiera fallar. Notre Dame estaba a solo una cuadra y anunciaba la media noche en el preciso momento en que Ladybug partía una vez más la sombrilla liberando así la mariposa maldita. Todo volvería a la normalidad. Los medios la rodearon sin descanso, estaba agotada, empapada, sucia y adolorida, pero por sobre todo experimentaba una mescla de preocupación y abandono, principalmente lo último. Es por eso que hizo una declaración tan aguda, quiso dejar en evidencia su malestar con Chat Noir. Se alejó para terminar con la transformación en un callejón, " _Gato tonto, finalmente ya no trabajamos juntos, tal como dijiste_ ", al menos sabía que podía enfrentar casi cualquier cosa sola, todavía quedaban por vencer algunos miedos, mientras tanto y a pesar de todo lo demás, se sentía más fuerte que nunca.

Continuará.


	8. Indice

N.A: Lamento muchísimo la demora, a decir verdad tenia algo más apremiante que hacer. Este capitulo no necesita de alguna advertencia por lo que los invito a disfrutar sin más preámbulos, eso sí, todos apoyamos las piernas rotas. Gracias por leer y por los reviews, como leí por ahí, alimentan el alma del autor.

H

 **Indice**

Condujo lo más rápido que pudo, rompió algunas leyes del tránsito esperando que alguna cámara de seguridad no hubiese captado la matrícula, se estacionó cerca de la catedral, arribando al lugar donde aparecía dando declaraciones. Tras unos basureros susurró: _"Plagg, transfórmame"_. Caminó por el sitio, y se desplazó pensando en que la última vez la chica se fue en dirección a su vieja escuela. Por esa ruta había una florería que estaba cerrada, rodeó el lugar para encontrar alguna entrada lateral, sin suerte, propio de un gato negro, tuvo que forzar la puerta principal. Tomó un ramo de doce rosas rojas, las envolvió con cuidado con una bolsa plástica y cuando hubo encontrado algo con que volver a cerrar la entrada, continuó la búsqueda, en otra ocasión dejaría algo de dinero. Subió varios metros con ayuda de su bastón, como pudo, sin dañar el _bouquet_ para ver toda la zona, no tuvo éxito alguno. Se adentró en las calles, pensando en hallar alguna pista del paradero de su ahora, excompañera. _"Genial"_ pensó con ironía, _"debe creer que ni siquiera la ayudaré con los akumas"_. Definitivamente, la palabra tonto era demasiado simple y trivial para describir como se sentía Adriane, si no que más bien se sentía imbécil, perdido, desleal, imbécil, ingrato, traidor, con remordimientos, imbécil y una larga lista de adjetivos autocríticos…e imbécil. Ya casi llegaba al Françoise Dupont, pasaba por una esquina donde había alguna especie de tienda que no distinguió por estar con las persianas de acero hasta abajo. Se detuvo ahí, seguía sin creer que no escuchó el llamado de emergencia que emitía su anillo siempre que no estuviera transformado, lo miró un rato, observó a su alrededor, " _estoy seguro que no sonó_ ", y como encajando la última pieza de un puzle, el minino tuvo la brillante idea de devolver la llamada.

Nervioso, mirando la barra de acero, caminaba en círculos, insistió por lo menos unas ocho veces hasta que por fin contestó. Se veía molesta.

-Buginette…- La vio poner los ojos en blanco- lo siento.

-No tienes porqué llamar, ya no somos un equipo.- dijo, severamente.

-Lo siento de verdad, te he buscado por todo Paris, My Lady- exageraba- veámonos… Por favor. – Movía su arma mientras hablaba enfocando parte el fondo.

-Chat, la única razón por la que te contesté es porque es odioso que los pendientes suenen- manifestó, como diciendo la cosa más obvia del mundo- no quiero vert… - Abrió la boca de la impresión, no le estaba prestando atención al lugar donde estaba parado su amigo, él, notando que algo pasaba con la imagen de atrás, se dio vuelta sin encontrar explicación.- ¿Quieres que nos veamos ahora?

-Sí, en donde sea- le sonrió.

-En cinco minutos, en el Louvre.

Él se sentía tonto y a veces ataba los cabos algo lento, sin embargo no era ni tonto ni lento, notó el cambio de actitud de Ladybug con el fondo y que el museo estaba un mucho más de cinco minutos, lejos de despistarlo, ahora sabía que estaba cerca de su hogar. Deseaba quedarse a confirmarlo, espiar cada ventana de cada terraza con flores amarillas con cada chica de cabello negro y ojos azules, no obstante una cita lo esperaba. Desplazándose con una mezcla de velocidad y suavidad, llegó al punto de reunión algo tarde, esperaba que fuese compresiva, no quería maltratar el ramo. Le quitó la protección, " _perfectas… purrfectas, no, no están los ánimos para eso_ ". Buscó a su alrededor, se hallaba solo.

Marinette tenía que darse prisa ahora que accedió a reunirse con él. Estaba en casa acostada, desesperada con el infernal pitido de sus pendientes cuando la kwami la convenció de transformarse para atender. Con el afán de despistar dijo un punto de encuentro algo lejano y ahora llegaría retrasada porque no solo tendría que aparecer, si no que aparentar que venía de otra dirección. Hasta cierto punto, no importaba, sabía que él la esperaría. Habiendo terminado de hablar se asomó por la ventana para convencerse, estaba ahí de pie, fuera de su casa, " _no es una coincidencia. Gatito malo, me seguiste_ ", esperó a que se alejara, no correría el riesgo de que la viera en el lugar y menos aun saliendo de su propia habitación.

Ansioso, no se quedaba quieto, la esperaba de pie, la esperaba en una banca, la esperaba escondido en la oscuridad, sentado otra vez, entonces la escuchó aproximarse por el sitio menos esperado, volteó y disfrutó de su aparición como siempre, la observó en el aire, cayendo con gracia en el cemento húmedo aun por la lluvia, llevaba el cabello suelto, largo, negro como la noche, la brisa jugaba con este. A medida que se acercaba se dejaba embobar por su caminar, por su silueta. Su rostro en cambio, hizo que se le diera vuelta el corazón, parecía que la tormenta no había cesado y que estaba en su mirada, a pesar de ello, viéndola así, Florence era apenas una sombra eclipsada por el par de orbes azules. De pronto recordó que no tenía las manos vacías, para cuando estuvo junto a ella, ya había alistado las rosas una última vez.

-Para ti, Buginette- Era la forma más cariñosa que usaba para referirse a ella y no le importaba usar los apodos más ridículos con tal de que aceptara las disculpas- lo siento, de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó, mientras tomaba el ramo como si fuera cualquier cosa, algo sin importancia.

-Sí, ¿por qué?- respondió, sin entender a que se debía la consulta.

-Estuve preocupada pensando que podría haberte pasado algo con todo el caos, que por eso no llegabas- su expresión era dura y fría.

\- No debiste- soltó, un poco conmovido por su inquietud.

-No, no debí- ahora con rabia- resulta que el lindo gatito estaba muy tranquilo en su casa calientita tomando un vaso de leche tibia echado en el sillón.- Adriane no pudo dejar de sonreír ante la escena que describía la chica, ella pareció enfadarse más.- ¿Y yo?, nada, ¡peleando con Stormy por milésima vez!, ¡sola!, ¡sin ayuda de nadie!- le arrojó el ramo que tanto había cuidado en el pecho- no quiero flores, no quiero sobrenombres, no quiero disculpas- la curvatura de los labios se desmoronó.

\- Ma princesse- insistió, apelando a los viejos tiempos- juro que tuve una buena razón para no estar ahí- mintió.- dime, como puedo solucionar las cosas.- No se atrevía a verla directamente.

-Se supone que somos un equipo para esto, ya no sé que esperar, por un momento pensé que no sabría más de ti, dijiste que necesitabas espacio. – Bajaba la voz- te vi hace dos semanas en el comedor...-eso lo descolocó y la interrumpió.

-¿Me viste?, ¿me viste la cara?- su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza y sentía como se agolpaba la sangre en sus mejillas, como si fuera un adolecente otra vez.

-No- Eso lo alivió un momento- te vi de espaldas, iba a sentarme contigo, pero una amiga tuya se me adelantó, después te escuche reír y supe que eras tú.- No se calmó más, era evidente quien era la chica.

-No es mi amiga- dijo, para dar a entender que no era alguien especial. Al menos ahora.

-Lo supuse…-hizo una pausa- Entendí a que te referías hace tiempo atrás, a cerca de trabajar por separado.- Hablaba mirándose los zapatos, quiso detenerla, sabía la idea a la que estaba por llegar, pero no lo dejó- No sé porque pensé que siempre ibas a estar para mí o que no saldrías con otras personas… lo que trato de decir es que, comprendo lo que estas pasando, sin embargo, no puedo perderte ahora.- Se le quebraba la voz, inspiró ampliamente y continuó- hoy creí que podría morir, me fracturé una muñeca y una costilla, el Miraculos lo curó todo, pero ¿y si hubiese sido otra cosa y no hubiese vencido a Aurore?- dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza y buscaba sus ojos, la escuchaba en silencio, con remordimiento- me duele cuando respiro y no sé cómo voy a dibujar con esta mano- indicando la derecha. – No pretendo ni deseo hacer esto sola, sin ti.- su expresión seguía siendo seca.

-Prometo que jamás te faltaré, ni ahora, ni nunca- sentenció con determinación y recogiendo el _bouquet_ del suelo, se lo acercó de nuevo. Ella dudó, lo aceptó, relajando su rostro.

Otra vez los silencios incómodos reinaban, el motivo de la reunión de los héroes había sido discutido, aclarado e incluso resuelto, sin embargo ninguno se movía de su lugar, sentados en una banca de madera mirando a la oscuridad. Ella acariciaba los pétalos a pesar de no sentirlos realmente a través de los guantes del traje, lamentó haber arrojado el ramo, " _No debí aventártelo_ " dijo, moviéndolo un poco en el aire. " _No pasa nada_ ".

-Hay algo que he querido contarte- sonreía ligeramente. – Sobre él.- Chat la miraba con recelo, nunca se veía feliz cuando hablaba del Hijo De Puta, a menos, claro, que estuvieran juntos otra vez.

-Dime que no estás con él de nuevo- escupió, horrorizado con la idea.

-¿Qué?, no… No, ¡no!- sus palabras la tomaron por sorpresa- Desde que conversamos- sus comisuras se curvaban alegremente de nuevo- que me lo he quitado de encima, lo vi sólo una vez, tuve miedo, no te voy a mentir- jugaba con su cabello que parecía tener vida propia con el viento- me siguió en la calle y para variar me agarró por el brazo- entonces la vio sonreír de verdad, ampliamente, en dirección al cielo con la felicidad en los ojos- y me escape y le di una patada y…y…y –decía emocionada- y lo mordí- casi chillaba- y le dije que si me tocaba de nuevo lo mataría.- soltó una risa, lo que no sabía es que era la primera en más de seis meses.

-Eso es fantástico- entendía el progreso- My Lady- le tomó una mano- ¿me concedería el honor y la autorización de, al menos, romperle las piernas?, si dice que no, seria gatastrófico- rió con aun más ganas. Era hermosa, toda, completa.

De pronto ella separó un poco la distancia entre ambos, sentía que el gato retomaba algunos hábitos de coquetería lo que le parecía mal en dos aspectos importantes, uno, existía una chica que en alguna parte compartía algo especial con Chat, y dos, no estaba preparada para saber qué hacer con esas actitudes.

-Deberías dejar otra vez los apodos, guárdalos para ella- refriéndose a muchacha del comedor- no me parece bien.

-Lo que te haga feliz- respondió a la propuesta, " _no soy tan lento, Plagg_ ", pensó y aprovechando la racha que estaba consiguiendo en aquel momento quiso saber- oye…¿Cómo puedes ser y no ser rubia de ojos castaños a la vez?.- le reveló el anecdótico secreto.

Entrada ya la madrugada, Marinette se retiró llevándose consigo las rosas y una percepción de calidez que la invadía en cada rincón. En su habitación buscó un florero, lo llenó de agua, este ramo lo disfrutaría. Durmió plácidamente, tanto así que no despertó con la alarma perdiendo la mañana de clases.

Adriane, por su parte se fue radiante, tenía una idea de donde podría vivir la misteriosa heroína de Paris además de una vaga idea de lo que estudiaba, descubrió que la chica lo valoraba más de lo que él creía y le sacaría partido a la falsa novia. _"¿Sería cruel tratar de arrancarle celos en estos momentos?"_ , su moral no lo dejaba tranquilo en aquel sentido, Florence era un haz bajo la manga que no iba a desperdiciar.

-Creí que había muerto el amor por Ladybug- dijo, Plagg mirando como Adriane partía trozos de queso y otros alimentos que al pequeño felino no le interesaban.

-Supongo que tengo una oportunidad.- dijo en un tono lleno de confianza en sí, casi soberbio.

-Espero que no lo arruines- salpicaba comida al hablar- parece que es algo pronto, ¿no crees?- lo había puesto al tanto a grandes rasgos.

-Lo sé…- miró la hora, eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana- creo que no podré ir a clases- esperaba hablar con la imitación de su Princesse, si creía que salía con alguien, debería dejarse ver con la otra. – oye, Plagg, si buscara, hipotéticamente su casa porque me hubiese dado el trabajo de juntar todas las pistas que habría dejado entre ver a lo largo del tiempo, sería algo… ¿Psicópata?. –Sabía que lo era, otra vez se sonrojaba, _"¿qué mierda me pasa?"_.

Plagg rió tan fuerte que solo pudo decir, faltándole el aire, _"haz lo que quieras, sólo no lo eches a perder"_. Al día siguiente el cielo gris de la ciudad no parecía tan triste y el frio parecía que no calara hasta los huesos.

Continuará.


	9. Neige

N.A: Una vez más, lamento la tardanza, mi intención siempre es subir capítulos los viernes. Le comento que ya estamos en la recta final, calculo que deben quedar unas tres o cuatro entradas más contando el epílogo, por lo que asumo que quizás sean algo más largos de lo usual. Respecto a los review, más que un caso, la personalidad de Adrien está muy mesclada con Chat Noir, mal que mal, son la misma persona y a mi juicio, es lo que le hace falta a Marinette. Y para quien se lo pregunte, prefiero escribir más del gato que del bicho jajaja.

Anticipadamente me disculpo por errores de ortografía y gramática, también agradezco sus comentarios con el corazón :)

FE DE ERRATA: En el capitulo anterior escribí Adriane todo el tiempo en lugar de Adrien. Lo corregiré en cuanto pueda.

H

 **Neige**

Veintiuno de diciembre, oficialmente invierno, a pesar de que parecía que comenzó mucho antes. La panadería estaba llena, la gente se preparaba para Navidad y la nieve estaba presente hasta el último rincón de la ciudad. Marinette trabajaba tras el mostrador, su madre en la caja y su padre no paraba de producir en la cocina. Le dolían las piernas de tanto estar de pie, era domingo, pero eso no impediría aprovechar las festividades para vender más. Esbozaba una sonrisa cansada, le gruñía el estomago, su madre le dijo que coma algo, cualquier cosa de la vitrina, sin embargo no quiso, había tragado dulces toda la jornada ya que no hubo descanso. La oscuridad llegaba temprano en esta temporada, mas la noche es mágica en Paris por aquellas fechas y la chica sólo esperaba que fuera la hora de cerrar. Amaba patrullar en la nieve aguardando la oleada de akumas típicos de fin de año.

La primera vez que combatieron enemigos cerca de las fiestas fue un caos para la ciudad, no obstante, con el paso del tiempo, debido a que la población había asumido la existencia de estos, era casi un espectáculo. A pesar de que las autoridades siempre trataban de concientizar a las personas tratando de evitar víctimas, estaban aquellos que se sufrían por alguna razón con un estado emocional frágil que se acentuaba con el fin de año.

A las siete de la tarde bajaron las persianas metálicas, el matrimonio se quedo ordenando y haciendo las cuentas mientras la chica se retiraba informando que dormiría temprano. Comió un sándwich mientras revisaba el Ladyblog. Miraba un video de su compañero trabajando solo, agresivamente innecesario. Vio la hora, a las ocho y media en la torre se reunirían, aun quedaba tiempo.

-Tikki… come tus galletas…- decía, perdida en las imágenes de otro video.

-Estoy en eso- decía, la kwami, con las magillas llenas de migas.

-Sigo pensando que Chat me siguió a casa- se giró en su silla para ver directamente a su amiga. – no me atrevo a preguntarle.

-Si no lo haces, ¿cómo lo vas a saber?- soltó, un poco cansada del mismo dialogo.

-Aun no sé si quiero saberlo- sonaba ridículo incluso en su cabeza- si me dice que no, va a pensar que no confío en él y si me dice que sí de seguro ya sabe todo de mi- esa última idea la ponía paranoica- podría estar espiando ahora mismo sin que nos enteráramos.

-¡Deja ya el misterio!- gritó, aburrida, para apresurar las cosas. Desde que leyó el documento donde indicaba el nombre del dueño de la motocicleta supo que todo saldría bien. – Dile tu identidad.- Marinette estaba de piedra boquiabierta. Tikki sabía que Adrien era un buen chico, no esperaba que eso hubiese cambiado con los años, no si seguía siendo el compañero de Ladybug.-Al menos medítalo… ni siquiera tu problema es si sabe o no, es lo que él pensará de ti.- acabando la conversación.

La muchacha, masticando la idea, bajó a cepillarse los dientes antes de salir, cuando subió de nuevo, la esperaba con un papel. _"No, es en caso de emergencia_ ". Para ella era inconcebible traicionar de aquella manera al Gato Negro, el secreto de sus nombres era sagrado y no podía romperlo así, por un capricho.

Tuvo que salir por una ventana lateral de su habitación, la puerta que conducía a su terraza estaba tapada de nieve dejándola inhabilitada. Afuera la oscuridad contrastaba maravillosamente con las luces decorativas, con calma, disfrutando de la vista, se fue al encuentro. Dos veces a la semana patrullarían juntos, ese era el nuevo acuerdo, religiosamente los miércoles y domingos a misma hora, en el mismo lugar. Hace sólo tres días se reunieron como héroes, pero había pasado alrededor de un mes que no se habían topado de alguna forma en la universidad, ni con él ni con la chica. Otro desaparecido de su vida era Nathanael, que, contra todo lo previsto, no insistió más. De alguna forma por fin estaba tranquila, agradecía que septiembre ya estuviera lejos, el mes donde todo se desató y que el maldito año pasaría a la historia.

A los pies de uno de los monumentos más icónicos de Paris, trató de divisar a su compañero sin éxito, arrojó su yoyo y subió por el frio acero, resbaladizo y mojado. Con algo de dificultad llegó a su destino dejándose encantar nuevamente por la blanca postal. Algunas personas la vieron, a pesar de estas oscuro, las calles estaban repletas, diminutos flashes se veían disparar, ella saludó.

-Miau bien, siempre tan atenta- La chica se golpeo la cara con la palma de la mano al oirlo. Las cámaras disparaban como locas abajo, seguramente ya estaría en internet el gesto de Ladybug cuando apareció Chat Noir.

-Llegas tarde, gatito. – eso le indicaba que estaba de buen humor, no era de extrañarse, ella disfrutaba estas fechas, aun que temió por su ánimo después de todo lo que había pasado.- por cierto, chiste gastado.

-y ¿Quién eres?, ¿mi guionista?- se echaron a reír. De pronto se quedó en silencio y cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué haces?- se le acercaba demasiado.

-Huele a dulce, a masas, a… - dejo escapar un sonido de asombro- croissant.- la miraba sonriente otra vez. – Nunca puedo comerlos- se le hacía agua la boca.

-Traeré algunos para la próxima.- la chica separó la distancia empujándolo con un dedo.

Trazaron el plan para la noche y para los próximos días hasta que se reunieran de nuevo, así sabrían en que sector de la ciudad estaría el otro en caso de emergencia. Una vez tuvieron todo organizado se escabulleron entre los techos de la ciudad. Mientras se desplazaban comentaban que les tocaba cuidar de la ciudad durante noche buena, " _por ser veinticuatro deberíamos reunirnos pasado las doce, digo, para estar con la familia"_ sugirió la chica, él asintió y solo dijo " _la bufanda que me diste la uso todo el tiempo, este año te voy a dar algo que puedas llevar siempre_ ".

La jornada, amena y divertida, terminaba con algo de decepción por parte de ambos, no faltó la acción callejera, los ladrones estaban a la orden del día entre la multitud, sin embargo no apareció el esperado akuma. Que no hubieran mariposas que cazar los hacía sentir un poco inútiles. Desplazándose casi en silencio, Marinette se encontró de pronto en su barrio, afuera de su antigua escuela, al instante, recordando a Tikki e hizo la crucial pregunta.

-¿Me has seguido a casa alguna vez?- lo dijo rápido, sin preámbulos, mientras subían los peldaños del edificio para refugiándose de la nieve que caía desde hacía unos diez minutos- se honesto, por favor.- mientras se volteaba a ver el rostro de su compañero, que para su sorpresa miraba el piso y se mordía el labio inferior.

-Una vez, pero te perdí en el camino- sin mirarla directamente, se apoyó en la puerta cerrada del recinto. Esperaba que no descubriera su mentira.- te juro que no sé dónde vives.

-De alguna forma ya sabía, no es coincidencia que estemos parados aquí, ¿o sí?- " _se lo creyó_ "- no puedo molestarme, sería un hipócrita. – Le dedicó una sonrisa algo triste, Chat la quedó mirando invitándola a explicar- tengo un documento tiene escrita tu identidad.

-¿Qué?, o sea, sabes ¿quién soy?- su rostro se sentía caliente, por alguna razón se avergonzaba.

\- No, Chat, no lo he leído, Tikki me insiste en que lo haga, pero no he querido.

-Y ¿cómo sabes que lo que dice es cierto?- ahora era el turno de ella para sentirse incomoda.

-Anoté tu matricula y le pedí a ella que imprima, para no enterarme- se apresuró a añadir- es por si ocurre alguna emergencia, nada más- justificando la acción. Él la miraba ahora con algo de ternura.

-My Lady, yo quiero que sepas todo de mi- y sin dudarlo un poco acercó ambas garras haciendo ademán de quitarse el anillo.

-¡No!- dijo ella, tomándole las manos para impedir el acto. Lo miraba con seriedad a los ojos- No es el momento, es importante que sigamos así.

-Pero, My Prin- fue interrumpido.

-Sin apodos.- le recordó, después de todo, él salía con alguien. El silencio se hizo embarazoso. Ladybug no se marchaba por miedo a que su compañero la siguiera hasta el final y él, porque estaba juntando valor para hablar, cuando lo consiguió, fue claro.

-Oye, prométeme una cosa- ella lo miró, tenía la sensación de que esos ojos azules podían hacerlo estremecer en cualquier momento, no se iba a dejar ganar, estrechó la distancia entre ambos, controlando su respiración para calmar sus latidos acelerados- algún día nos vamos a mostrar tal cual somos, sin mascaras, ni trajes, ni nombres falsos. – Marinette asintió, no sin antes poner una condición.

-Tienes que esperar a que esté lista.- era importante para la seguridad de ambos preservar el secreto, era importante para la mujer tras la máscara que Chat no viera a la frágil chiquilla victima de tanto mal.

Eso tranquilizó a Adrien, no estaba seguro si podría esperar hasta el momento en el que estuviera preparada para revelar esa información, sin embargo era capaz dejarla ir esa noche sin parecer un acosador, a diferencia de cómo había estado haciendo las últimas semanas. Prácticamente estaba a una búsqueda de encontrarla, el radio se había reducido a una manzana. Cada vez que la seguía, desaparecía al llegar a la misma cuadra, si hubiese sido primavera no dudaría en mirar cada balcón, pero no era el caso, todo estaba cubierto de blanco y no habían flores. Tenía la idea de que estudiaba algo relacionado con el dibujo, alguna clase de diseño y confección, por lo que esperaba espiar ventanas hasta encontrar un cuarto que refleje algo de eso. Imaginaba que miraba por el cristal y la encontraba trabajando frente a un escritorio, que la observaba en silencio… de espaldas, uno de sus padres gritaría el nombre real de Ladybug, " _M_ ", luego ella dejaba de lado lo que hacía y se ponía en pie para abandonar la habitación dejando a la vista su rostro, una desconocida hermosa y familiar. Le gustaba tanto esa ilusión que llegó a recrear el sentimiento de felicidad, impacto y emoción del momento. Perfecto.

Otro escenario en el que solía perderse últimamente tenía que ver con Florence, le costó retomar el lazo con la chica aunque ahora eran conocidos nada más. Adrien la contactó con la intención de salir otra vez en el mismo plan sin pensar en que la muchacha tenía un poco más de dignidad de la esperada, " _realmente lo siento, fui muy estúpido, pasa que eso… eso lo hacíamos con mi ex y no me pareció correcto_ ", mentiras a medias otra vez, el gato astuto se pasó al plano real otra vez, se sintió un poco tonto otra vez. Con un ápice de suerte y paciencia le devolvió la palabra, así fue como consiguió que lo acompañe durante los almuerzos de cada día. Gracias a eso dejaba volar sus fantasías donde su Princesse estaba en el comedor que frecuentaba y él entraba con Florence, entonces ella vería a la chica y lo reconocería enseguida, porque, ¿qué parisina no sabía quién era Adrien Agreste?, en otras ocasiones estaban en el estacionamiento, él alistaba las cosas en la moto y se encontrarían. En esta versión Ladybug siempre se molestaba porque salía con Florence, después el chico explicaría que lo malinterpretó, " _es una conocida_ ", la joven se calmaba y todos felices.

Así se encontraba, en un estado de ensoñación, imaginando posibilidades mientras se secaba el cabello después de la ducha e ignoraba a Plagg que miraba videos en el móvil del joven, ya de madrugada en su departamento.

-Oye…- el kwami le habló- oye…-insistió- ¡oye!-gritó, justo en el momento en que el aparato era apagado.

-¿Qué?- respondió, algo molesto por sacarlo de sus pensamientos con un grito.

-Quiero queso por Navidad- al escuchar eso, el modelo escupió una carcajada- no te rías, no es cualquier queso, quiero con chocolate.

-Que bicho más glotón- dijo, agarrándolo por el pellejo del cuello, como si fuera un gato corriente.

No era una fecha que destacara en su corazón, no la esperaba realmente, no le interesaba, no desde que su madre falleció. Todos los años la pasaba con su padre, un poco fría, en silencio, intercambiaban regalos, sabía que eran escogidos por Nathalie, sin embargo, era una de las pocas oportunidades donde su padre se tomaba un tiempo y se dedicaba a él. No era culpa de Gabriel, sino de la distancia abismal que se produjo entre el hombre y el mundo el día en que se percató que ella ya no estaría más. Si había algo que quería ocultar, era cuanto la amó y todo el dolor que trajo consigo su partida. Cuando quiso retomar su vida, recuperar a su hijo, se encontró con que ya era un adulto, el niño que conoció desapareció con su esposa. Sin importar lo impersonal de las actitudes del Sr. Agreste, Adrien buscaba un presente, se ponía su mejor atuendo y llegaba alrededor de las cinco de la tarde en la mansión. Era importante para ambos, tan indiferentes, tan distintos, tan iguales.

Este año, además del tradicional obsequio para su padre y para Plagg, quería hacer algo especial por su Princesse, sin caer en los cliché de siempre ni en lo obvio de lo práctico. Había estado pensado, todos los años regalaba flores, chocolates y esa clase de cosas que siempre son bien recibidas, como jamás le daba grandes pistas ni esperanzas se mantenía a raya, se veía obligado a ser el personaje Chat Noir, Ladybug no dejaba que Adrien se abriera paso, pero esta vez sería diferente.

El día veintidós transcurrió con extraña normalidad, no así el veintitrés. Comenzaba a asustarlo la falta de akumas, " _lo más probable es que el mismo veinticuatro se presente alguno_ ", no obstante esa no era la causa de la anormalidad. La noche era tan aburrida, no había ni vista que contemplar, el clima no era particularmente amigable, caía demasiada nieve y soplaba el viento como si Stormy estuviera por ahí, sin embargo, era esperable en esas fechas. Desanimado se encaminó al barrio de su compañera, indeciso de dar el último paso, comenzó a rondar las casas sin meditar demasiado en ello, miraba por entre alguna cortina a medio correr sin llamar la atención, usaba su bastón para alcanzar las ventanas altas. El trabajo estaba siendo algo más difícil de lo esperado, la mayoría de los cristales estaban tapados de hielo, tenían cortinas muy gruesas o no distinguía mucho del interior. Algunas habitaciones que observaba eran salas de estar, nada que lo orientase, otras eran dormitorios, algunos matrimoniales, otros infantiles. Con temor, pensó que podía ver algo indeseado, tuvo la idea de retirarse, expulsándola de su cabeza, continuó. Por fin dio con una que parecía la de una chica, sin embargo, era tan sencilla que no decía nada de esta, papel mural femenino, colcha floreada, un par de afiches de una banda pop, " _a My Lady no le interesa esa música, ella es más de rock_ ". Un segundo sitio estaba en una esquina, paredes rosa, el escritorio junto a la ventana por la que estaba mirando, se veía un diván en el rincón izquierdo, " _¿y la cama?_ ", vio una plataforma en lo alto a la derecha… de pronto supo donde estaba la puerta sin poder verla entre las sombras, " _en el suelo… ¿he estado aquí?_ ", entonces lo recordó, " _¡esta es la casa de Marinette!_ ". De la impresión perdió el equilibrio, se sostuvo como pudo y decidió subir al tejado, a la terraza. Una ola de memorias lo abrumaba. _"Plagg tenía razón, sí que soy lento_ ".

Continuará.


	10. Les Oubliés

N.A: Siento que parezco youtuber diciendo que subiré los capítulos los viernes... pero que sepan que ya esta casi todo escrito, sí o sí va los viernes. Les recuerdo que es la recta final. Respecto al akuma que inventé para este capitulo, solo decir que su explicación (que no mencionaré en la historia, se puede inferir, pero no viene al caso) es sacada de una de las principales depresiones durante Navidad (según google) y la encontrarán al final del capitulo en cursiva.

ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo tiene contenido que hace referencia a la violencia de genero.

De antemano, muchas gracias por los reviews y las visitas. Discúlpenme por las faltas de ortografía y gramática.

H

 **Les Oubliés**

La vida de la heroína de Paris era una taza de leche, disfrutaba de los días libres de clases, ayudaba un poco en la panadería, solo un poco, sus padres habían contratado personal especial para los dos días previos a las fiestas. Por las noches salía y cuidaba de todos. Incluso tuvo tiempo de ponerse al día con Alya en un café por el lunes. Hasta Hawk Moth le había hecho el favor de enviar a la famosa victima de Navidad la mañana del veinticuatro, asegurándole que la tarde y la noche estarían libres.

Dormía aun, cerca de las diez, hacía frio fuera de la mullida cama cuando sonó el teléfono de Marinette, era Antoniette, su amiga de la universidad, " _lamento despertarte, de verdad, pero es urgente, ¿podrías enviarme las clases para el examen de accesorios I?"_. La muchacha muy a su pesar bajó a su ordenador para enviar los archivos y como cualquier persona, ingresó a las redes antes que cualquier cosa, lo primero que vio la hizo gritar: " _¡Tikki, transfórmame!_ ".

Hacía al menos una media hora el mundo lidiaba contra una mujer, que por lo que leyó, tendía la habilidad de hacer que cualquiera olvide completamente su vida, desconocía la ubicación de la víctima. En cuanto la transformación terminó, trató de contactarse con su compañero, mientras tanto encendió la televisión en el canal de noticias, la transmisión en vivo era una cámara abandonada en Le Jardin Du Luxembourg, cerca de la entrada, personas miraban de pie hacia la nada. No entendía muy bien, nadie enfocaba a la akumatizada, el conductor de noticias se refirió a ella como Inoubliable. Sin que Chat Noir respondiera al primer intento y con algo de temor a cerca de la presencia del Gato en la batalla, decidió partir de inmediato. No pasaron más de tres minutos cuando tuvo que parar de usar su yoyo para desplazarse, estaba sonando, cuando lo abrió como comunicador escuchó con claridad una alegre voz diciendo " _buenos días, hace una mañana miauravillosa para cazar mariposas_ ", ella respondió, un poco aliviada, un poco divertida, que iba en camino, " _entonces es una cita, ya la estoy esperando, My Lady_ ". Continuó desplazándose, con una sonrisa en los labios entre las blancas calles. " _No dejas pasar ninguna_ ".

Tras unos 20 minutos llegó al lugar algo agitada por la larga distancia y con una molestia en la mano derecha, a veces le volvía el dolor en la muñeca, sobre todo cuando aguantaba mucho tiempo su peso con el cable del yoyo. Encontró al felino usando a una persona como escudo humano para no ser tocado por unos pequeños papeles amarillos que Inoubliable estaba lanzando, " _¿post-it?_ ". La mujer fue caracterizada por un traje ajustado, parecía que estaba recubierto de pequeñas escamas de papel doblado con colores chillones, en su rostro, el tan conocido símbolo de Hawk Moth. La heroína intervino de inmediato, sin pensarlo dos veces, se paró por la espalda de la víctima.

-¡Hey!- gritó. Chat Noir reparó en su presencia y la villana de turno se dio la vuelta con intención de atacarla.

-¡No dejes que te toque con esas notas!-le advirtió el gato, que en un ademán de evitar un problema mayor extendió su bastón y golpeó al akuma por detrás de las rodillas, aprovechando el descuido y haciéndola caer.

\- ¿Y cuál es el plan?- le respondió corriendo en dirección de este.

-El mío era aguantar hasta que llegue Ladybug y descubrir donde se aloja la mariposa.- le sonreía ampliamente. Señaló una de las escamas del traje, más grande y con algo escrito. La mujer se ponía en pie sin grandes dificultades.

-Buen chico- soltó riendo un poco, extendió un brazo y le revolvió el cabello entre las orejas.

-Ma Princesse… soy un gato, no un perro- dijo, fingiendo estar indignado.

-Denme sus Miraculous, o perderán todos sus recuerdos.

Tras un breve dialogo de amenazas por ambas partes, Marinette trataba de cubrirse de los repentinos ataques utilizando su yoyo, girándolo para crear un escudo, después de todo y a pesar de que estaba arrojadolos casi como cuchillos, solo era papel. Le dolía la muñeca, cada giro era una molestia, Chat lo notó. Arrojó entre ambas a una de las personas que ya había perdido su memoria. _"¡_ _Ú_ _sala!"_. Le parecía indigno hacerlo, sin embargo, no causaba mayor daño, los papeles se adherían inteligentemente a la nueva protección, pues su intención no eran las heridas físicas. Adriane sabía que la chica necesitaba ganar tiempo para el Lucky Charm.

-Parece que alguien se olvidó de ti, pero yo no- ahora con toda la atención puesta en él y sin dudarlo, partió en dos su bastón y arrojó a toda velocidad una de las mitades, dándole de lleno en una mano, la mujer dejó escapar un grito de dolor y soltó un paquete de notas adhesivas sobre la nieve.

-¡Lucky Charm!- dijo, Ladybug, mientras el felino corría con la otra parte de su arma extendida, golpeaba el talonario amarillo arrojándolo lo más lejos posible, no se atrevió a tocarlo ni con la punta del pie- ¿Una almohada?, ¿qué se supone que hare con esto?.-La akumatizada corrió en búsqueda de los rectángulos de papel por el jardín entre los presentes que seguían ahí con indiferencia, al tiempo que Chat rodaba por el piso, tomaba la barra de acero y la convertía en una sola para seguirla.

La muchacha echó a correr tras su compañero alcanzándolo en la Medici Fountain, escondida tras de esta, dejó que Chat Noir ganara tiempo para averiguar qué hacer. Él, por su parte, trataba de mantenerla a raya, el talonario había ido a parar en la escultura blanca central. De pronto ella lo supo, los peldaños de la fuente, la escultura y el agua. _"¡Minou!"_.

Adriane la buscó, Marinette estaba de pie al borde de la fuente, Inoubliable tomó una de las notas y se la arrojó a la chica, con determinación, el héroe se interpuso entre el papel y su Princesse. _"Ella lo resolverá"_. Olvidó toda su vida, no entendía que hacia ahí, que era todo lo que estaba pasando, que era él, si alguien le hubiese hablado, tampoco comprendería que le estarían diciendo, embobado miraba el reflejo del agua.

Ladybug, sin tiempo que perder, solucionó la situación, le quitó la funda a la almohada, mojó el relleno y se lo arrojó en la cara a la victima que resbaló en los peldaños cubiertos de hielo por el golpe duro, al perder el equilibrio azotó su cabeza con la obra de arte y calló algo desorientada, mientras, la muchacha corría con el trozo de género rojo a lunares con el que amarraría las manos de la mujer, pudiendo así arrancar la escama de papel de su traje con tranquilidad. " _Adiós, pequeña mariposa…_ ".

Todo volvía a la normalidad, como siempre, chocaron los puños a pesar de que el gato se sentía decepcionado por no usar su Cataclysm.

-¿Que se sintió olvidar todo?.- Quiso saber ella.

-No lo recuerdo, My Princess- sonrieron - pero de seguro fue horrible no saber quien eras tú.- Decía mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos, como solía hacer cuando tenía la oportunidad.

-No quiero ser aguafiestas…- y no pudo terminar porque su compañero la interrumpió.

-Sin sobrenombres.- Dijo haciendo un tono de voz agudo, una mala imitación- Somos amigos, los amigos usan apodos.- cambiaba su semblante por uno que daba entender que era una gran verdad, algo muy sabio.

-No de ese tipo- dio un paso atrás.

-No importa, tu puedes decirme Minou toda la vida si es lo que quieres- Le ofrecía una de sus mejores sonrisas- y si me disculpa, es hora de que me retire. Recuerda, pasado las doce donde siempre.

Lo vio alejarse sin que hubiesen sonado aun sus Miraculous, de seguro tenía un día ocupado. Imitandolo y aprovechando la poca energía que le quedaba de Ladybug corrió a casa. Por el camino reflexionaba, su compañero estaba especialmente cariñoso… _"Minou"_ , hace años ella no pronunciaba esa palabra, a veces pensaba en él con ese término, pero no salía de sus labios, salía llamarlo solo Chat. Ahora que lo pensaba, sonaba hasta casi formal.

La tarde fue mucho más relajada después del caos de la mañana. Marinette terminaba de envolver algunos presentes en su habitación antes de la cena conversando con su pequeña amiga kwami. Al terminar revisó sus mensajes en el ordenador, como cualquiera con un momento de ocio. Tenía uno de Alya, quería que se reunieran después de cenar, lo pensó un momento, _"no puedo, tengo planes_ ", a lo que ella insistió en que era solo para intercambiar regalos, que no podría en los próximos días. _"Ok, solo un rato, si llego retrasada no creo que pase nada"_.

La comida familiar había acontecido, los obsequios habían sido entregados y el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng se había retirado a dormir, con una sensación de calma, la joven se alistaba, se había maquillado, puesto perfume y cambiado el peinado por dos trenzas de raíz que partían desde la misma coronilla para terminar descansando cada una sobre su busto, quería verse particularmente bien, _"las fiestas son algo especial"_. De pronto recibió otro mensaje de Alya, esta vez al móvil, _"estoy abajo"_ , vio la hora, las doce en punto. Marinette bajó las escaleras con Tikki en su bolso, los regalos para su amiga y Chat en las manos.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró con cuidado tras de si, ya en la calle, reparó en que la cuadra estaba totalmente vacía, solo un par de automóviles estacionados. Dio vuelta a la esquina, buscando a la chica, tampoco estaba por ahí, volvería al portal de su casa. Otro mensaje de Alya, " _hola_ ". Levantó la vista. Nathanael en su puerta.

 **...**

Con frio, fumaba mientras esperaba dentro del vehículo a que en la casa de Marinette apagaran todas las luces. La extrañaba, más ahora que se había vuelto difícil. El último encuentro que tuvieron fue escandaloso y complicado para él, la policía se lo había llevado, pero como nadie hizo una denuncia formalmente no pasó a mayores, y además, pudo confirmar que su preciosa novia no le comentó a nadie de su castigo. Para él, aun seguían juntos. Realmente la deseaba, no tenía acceso a verla de ninguna forma, solo podía verla de lejos caminando en la universidad, siempre acompañada. Decidió que se haría algunas cuentas falsas en internet para buscarla como amiga, sin embargo no dieron éxito, ella rechazaba todas las solicitudes. Entonces supo que necesitaba hacerse pasar por alguien de confianza. Contrató a un profesional en el asunto y pronto obtuvo acceso al perfil de una de las mejores amigas de la chica, por lo que pudo explorar entre las cosas personales de ésta descubriendo así un mundillo con el cual chantajearla, sin embargo usó un poco la astucia y no intervenía directamente en las cosas de Alya, únicamente cuando estaba seguro de que ella no estaba usando su perfil, le hablaba a Marinette, para luego borrar la conversación y así la otra no sabría nada. En ocasiones entraba a mirar las fotografías, le enfermaba verla sonreír, ¿a caso no estaba triste por la separación?.

Pronto estaría con ella, las luces de la sala de estar habían sido apagadas.

Esos últimos días no podía dejar de pensarla, en lo preciosa que era, en su piel suave, su cintura estrecha, como gemía, gritaba. Sin embargo, debía castigarla otra vez, y en esta ocasión tendría que ser más severo. No es posible que cuando Alya le preguntase por él, respondiera " _No quiero ver ni hablar de Nath, ya te dije, lo odio_ ", no es posible que se viese feliz sin él, no es posible que se fue a encontrar con otro. Porque si de algo estaba seguro Nathanael era que se iba a ver con un hombre. Había estado preparando la cita, mucho antes de proponerle que se reuniesen un momento.

Sus padres ya se habían ido a dormir. Le dio algo de tiempo, de seguro la muy zorra se iba a arreglar antes de salir, de seguro lo quería impresionar.

La llevaría a su propia casa, tenía todo dispuesto para compartir una larga noche, llena de diversión a su estilo, simplemente necesitaría que su amada salga de casa. Para ello contactó a una persona que clonó el número de Alya en una tarjeta nueva, lo único que tendría que hacer era ponerlo en su teléfono y enviarle un mensaje. Cuando le respondió que ya bajaba salió del auto, esperando escondido tras este.

Marinette estaba en la calle mirando en todas direcciones, de pronto se echó a andar. Con miedo a que se fuera y no tuviera más oportunidad le envió otro mensaje, cruzó la calle con velocidad y la esperó en su puerta. Cuando la tuvo de frente se sintió tan afortunado de amarla. Amarla de verdad, con pasión, amarla con locura, amarla hasta negársela al mundo si hacía falta. Entonces la estrechó entre sus brazos inspirando su aroma. _"Te extraño mucho"_ , le susurró. La joven estaba de piedra.

 **...**

Ella jamás imaginó la situación en la que se encontraría de nuevo. El repugnante ser que la apretaba, el olor desagradable que sentía, el beso húmedo que le depositó en la mejilla. Se paralizó de terror. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. _"Vamos"_ , le dijo, soltándola solo para apretar otra vez su muñeca y tirar de ella en dirección al automóvil que, apenas reconocía por la nieve. Él la guiaba, sus piernas, que habían comenzado a tiritar, flaquearon y cayó de rodillas en el cemento mojado. _"Ponte de pie"_ le ordenó el chico, _"no hagas una escena, lo vamos a pasar genial"_. No quería hacer un escándalo fuera de su casa, sus padres, no debían enterarse de la situación. No. Así, subió al vehículo por voluntad propia.

Temblando aun, reviviéndolo todo, iba sentada como copiloto, aun llevaba los paquetes en las manos. En una luz roja, Nath bloqueó las puertas y tomó uno de los presentes, el primero fue el más pequeño, rompiendo el papel dijo: "¡ _ah!, pero que ternura, una agenda personalizada para el próximo año, este es el de tu amiguita_ ". La luz cambió a verde, y continuaron el viaje. La próxima vez que se detuvieron, Marinette sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, que podría vomitar la cena ahí mismo, el joven tomó el segundo paquete, el más grande y lo abrió, destruyendo totalmente el empaque, _"¿se puede saber, que mierda es esta?"_. Era un _hoodie_ de varón que había hecho ella misma, de colores oscuros, jugaba con dos tonos de negro y un verde musgo. Tenía el detalle de tener orejas de gato removibles en la capucha, eran una broma. Sin dejar que la chica hablara tiró la prenda al asiento trasero y aceleró, el rostro de hombre cambió de alegre a furioso en un momento, sabía que las cosas se pondrían feas.

Cuando se le permitió abandonar el vehículo estaban en casa de Nathanael _"baja tu basura del auto"_ , le dijo, ella tomó su bolso y los presentes para sus amigos.

-No quiero entrar- dijo, casi en un susurro, como siempre.

-¿Perdón?- se hizo el desentendido.

-No me obligues a entrar- insistió, con algo de claridad. –te lo pido- abrazaba con fuerza todo lo que llevaba en la mano.- por favor.

-¿Y tú eres tan tonta que piensas que te fui a buscar para quedarnos en la calle?- le decía mientras sacaba las llaves.

-N-No soy tonta.- intentó ser firme.

-No, claro que no, pero eres tan inteligente que no te diste cuenta de que no hablabas con Alya.-Le gustaba que fuera difícil, sin embargo, lo hartaba.

De pronto los Miraculous comenzaron a sonar, de seguro era pasado las doce y media, Chat la esperaba.

-¿Te suena el teléfono?, ¿Quién te llama a esta hora?- Nathanael le arrebató el bolso en búsqueda del aparato y Marinette dejó caer todo lo demás intentando recuperarlo, su compañera estaba adentro. Él, que era mucho más alto, no se lo entregaba, Tikki entre tanto atinó a hacerse pasar por un muñeco. Saco un puñado de cosas de adentro.

-A ver, que hay aquí- comenzó a revisarlo todo- parece que ya no suena, toma, desbloquéalo.- le entregó el móvil con brusquedad mientras miraba los papeles que sacaba, leía incluso las boletas. De pronto su cara se tornó roja, llena de ira.- así que te estás viendo con tu amiguito supermodelo, ¿para él era el hoodie?, ¿el rubiecito era tu cita?.-le gritaba- entonces cumpliste tu famosa fantasía- Marinette no entendía nada. Otra vez sonaron sus Miraculous, de nuevo él confundió el sonido con el teléfono- y te está llamando, parece que vas tarde.

Una mariposa se posó en el papel arrugado que el chico tenía en la mano. The Evillustrator estaba de vuelta en Paris. _"No me digas que ya me olvidaste"_.

 **Continuará.**

 _ **Explicación para el akuma**_ _: Tomando en cuenta que internet dice que uno de los motivos principales para depresión durante las fiestas de fin de año, pensé en una mujer que hubiese sido olvidada por su familia y sin muchos amigos, algo melancólica que estuviera interesada en alguien de su mismo trabajo que jugó con ella, la usó y le daba falsas esperanzas por tercera vez. La nota adhesiva se supone que tenia escrita la hora y el lugar donde se encontrarían, con puño y letra de esta persona que la dejaba plantada. La idea era incluir una referencia a esto, pero insisto, no venia al caso incluir esta historia aparte, nada que ver con la trama._

 _H._


	11. Secret

N.A: Sé que técnicamente es sábado, pero mi viernes aun no termina. Les cuento que este es el **FINAL** no obstante queda el **EPÍLOGO.**

ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo alude a la violencia de género.

Agradezco a los lectores anónimos y a quienes dejan sus opiniones. Pido disculpas de antemano por cualquier falta de ortografía o gramática.

H.

 **Secret**

Él la esperaba en el lugar de siempre, en una de las vigas bajas de la cara sur de la torre. Hacía el común frio invernal. Estaba ansioso, la noche anterior había descubierto el secreto mejor guardado de su compañera y roto la promesa pactada hace tanto tiempo. Cuando la vio durante la mañana temía no poder disimular los nervios, _"¿y si digo algo extraño?"_ , al parecer actuó bien, evitó toda charla personal e hizo su personaje de gato flirteando como si no importara. No durmió casi nada antes de enfrentar el akuma tan temprano, no le sorprendió la presencia de este, era lo previsto. De hecho, se engañó a si mismo levantándose al amanecer diciéndose _"es para estar listo"_ , pero era evidente el motivo de su falta de sueño, Plagg lo sabía, lo acompañó en el desvelo nocturno e incluso se rio de él.

Veinticuatro horas atrás, al mirar por la ventana de la habitación, aun faltando otras tantas por revisar Adrien lo supo, conectó todo, sorprendido, dejó escapar una risa y en el reflejo del cristal de la ventana pudo ver su rostro con una sonrisa digna de un demente. Impresionado había perdido el equilibrio, salvándose de una caída, subió a la terraza y la observó: una vieja silla de playa plegada, una especie de mesa de madera y unas macetas vacías, todo tapado en nieve. La trampilla que conducía a la habitación de la chica estaba cubierta también. Supo que no debía quedarse ahí, que ahora que ya lo sabía tendría que salir lo antes posible del lugar para no dejarse en evidencia, pero quería explorar la vida de Marinette, realmente no la conocía, tenía en su cabeza el recuerdo de la niña en la escuela. Echando la nieve a un lado abrió el tragaluz sin cuestionarse si ella estaba durmiendo en la cama que no pudo ver en un principio o si estaba fuera y podría llegar.

Metió la cabeza primero, observó la zona, estaba justo sobre algo mullido rosa y negro, era el edredón de su cama, le pareció que el corazón se le detenía y que palidecía al observar el bulto que descansaba entre las frazadas, tan tranquilo. Dudando si continuar o no siguió metiendo el cuerpo, se sostuvo del bode metálico de la ventana e introdujo el resto, con cuidado, logró pisar el suelo sin caer en la cama gracias a su bastón. Como una sombra en un rincón se quedó mirando el lecho. Sigilosamente descendió un nivel para verse rodeado de las pertenecías de la mujer que vivía ahí. Esperadamente, encontró máquina de coser, una pila de revistas de alta costura y un maniquí con talla de modelo. Las paredes no estaban vacías, en ellas estaban pegadas una cantidad considerable de dibujos que de seguro había hecho su compañera. Comenzó a abrir cajones con la mayor delicadeza posible, buscando más confirmaciones, sin exactamente saber qué debería encontrar. Revolvió algunos, trató de dejarlos como estaban y los cerró. Se acercó al escritorio, continuó registrando la intimidad de la chica hasta que dio con un fajo de fotografías, las vio una a una con atención: no eran de un periodo específico de tiempo o de un día en particular, todas habían sido recortadas y en todas estaba la misma chiquilla de ojos azules con cabello negro. Adrien se golpeaba la cara con la palma de su mano al verla. _"Tan evidente"_. Robó una.

Ahora que estaba seguro de su identidad y de lo absurdamente despistado que era cuando iba a esa escuela, debía marcharse como llegó. Subió los peldaños que los separaban cruzando los dedos para que ninguno rechinara. Debía pasar por la cama para salir, seguía tan quieta, _"tengo que verla"_. De rodillas junto a esta tomó la sabana que le cubría el rostro, apenas dejaba al descubierto su cabello largo y oscuro. Con la tela entre sus dedos, sintió como se le aceleraron los latidos mientras levantaba el género, concentrándose en hacerlo con el máximo cuidado. _"¡Agh!"_ , el sonido escapó de su boca con frustración y molestia: Ladybug había dejado una almohada con un una peluca.

Definitivamente su excompañera de clases y su Princesse eran la misma persona, que hubiese puesto tal remplazo solo podía terminar de confirmarlo e indicaba que podría aparecer en cualquier momento. Ya no tenía excusas para seguir en aquel lugar, por lo que sin dejar huella o rastro alguno, se retiró, incluso cubriendo las pisadas en la nieve. Del otro lado de la calle contemplaba una última vez el edificio, sentía vergüenza por no notarlo antes, su casa seguía siendo la panadería, _"mierda, si incluso a veces ella huele a dulce"_.

Una vez en su departamento Adrien llegó directo a buscar en internet todo referente a Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a duras penas encontró información, su perfil estaba totalmente privado y no se atrevió a enviarle una solicitud. Buscó a Nino, este lo aceptó de inmediato, estaba en línea, sin embargo, seguía sin tener amigos comunes con ella. _"Hey, tanto tiempo"_ , inició una charla breve, preguntando por su vida y por la de sus antiguos compañeros. Descubrió que era un secreto a voces que solo se contactaba Alya y Nathanael. _"Nath y ella salen desde hace años"_. Adrien no recordaba a que rostro pertenecía ese nombre. Inició una nueva búsqueda en otra pestaña, todo era casi tan secreto como con la chica hasta que se le ocurrió mirar el sitio web de la escuela, tenían la fotografía de cada generación por grupo y año de egreso identificando a sus antiguos alumnos. Ahí estaba, ahora sabía quién era, también lo conocía y confirmaba el hecho de que estuvo cerca la noche del estacionamiento, _"Hijo De Puta"_. Pasó la madrugada decidiendo qué hacer con todo lo revelado, intentando descansar y haciendo oídos sordos a las infinitas burlas de Plagg.

La tarde no fue muy distinta a la noche anterior, intentó en vano conseguir averiguar más de ella, aunques no se atrevió a entrar como cliente a la panadería. No obstante su desvelo no fue en vano, ya sabía que darle por Navidad, a pesar de que no podría entregárselo hasta un par de días, le llevaría algo que alude al tema.

La cena con su padre fue exactamente igual a la de años pasados, la única diferencia es que realmente estaba vez quería que terminara temprano. No se quedaría a pasar la noche en la mansión como solía hacer e inventó una excusa para partir, desconocía el resultado final de la cita con Ladybug y sea cual sea, sabía que sería agotador y que querría dormir en su cama hasta tarde.

Sin embargo, Marinette no se presentaba al encuentro, Chat Noir llevaba cerca de treinta minutos esperando con un sobre en la mano. Aguardaría otro poco. Comenzó a preocuparse, _"ella es impuntual"_ , diez y seis minutos faltaban para la una de la madrugada, _"esto no es normal"_ cuando la llamó una vez, no respondía, _"¿y si descubrió que estuve en su habitación?, ¿cómo?"_ , dejó pasar otros minutos antes de reintentarlo, _"oh, carajo, debe saberlo"_. Trataba de hacer memoria, ¿dejó algo fuera de lugar?. Creyó que lo mejor sería ir hasta su casa y dar la cara, arreglar el embrollo, de seguro estaba enojada. En su terraza golpeó la ventana, sin respuesta, tres veces. Decidiendo que lo mejor era entrar de una vez, la abrió de golpe y bajó, vio el bulto y comprobó, _"¿de nuevo la almohada y la peluca?, ¿dónde estas, Buguinette?"_. Un poco alarmado trató de rastrear su ubicación, buscó pistas en la habitación e insistió con las llamadas. Nada. Deshizo lo andado y volvió al punto de encuentro. Vacio y sin señales de que hubiese sido visitado en su ausencia. Desganado se fue a su departamento, ella no aparecería, _"tonto"_.

El reloj del lobby de su edificio marcaba la una y cuarenta mientras cruzaba la puerta de doble hoja de este. El ascensor se le hizo eterno. De pie fuera de su portal, dispuesto a meter la llave escuchó ruido al interior, intentó ver por la mirilla de este, las luces estaban encendidas y había dos siluetas. Ladrones. Irritado por el nefasto resultado de la noche, se dirigió a las escaleras de emergencia transformándose una vez más, de malhumor bajó saliendo a la calle y se las ingenió para entrar a su propio hogar por la ventana. _"¿Podría salir algo aun peor?... oh, mierda"_.

-Chat Noir, no eras quien esperamos, sin embargo eres bienvenido a unirte a la fiesta. ¡Sorpresa!.- decía el intruso, esbozando una sonrisa de placer al ver el rostro del gato negro asombrado.

The Evillustrator estaba de vuelta y no tan inocente como la primera vez. Tras de él, en una jaula de metal, tiritando estaba Marinette vistiendo solo un _hoodie_ y bragas. Tenía la mitad inferior derecha del rostro inflamada y el globo ocular izquierdo inyectado en sangre. La piel del rededor de su boca, el cuello y parte del cuerpo estaba manchada de rojo y con algunas heridas largas y finas en los muslos.

-¡Nathaniel!- dijo, Adrien- te recuerdo.-trataba de mantener la calma y pensar en la situación.

-No, no, ese no es mi nombre, tendré que dibujar un castigo para ti.- comenzó a trazar líneas mientras Chat Noir se le acercaba, primero instaló una pared para separarlos a ambos.-Si me entregas tus Miraculous, todo será más fácil.

-No me engañas dos veces con la misma trampa, pedazo de mierda.- puso su bastón de forma horizontal quedando perpendicular a la pared creada y una de hormigón, lo extendió y la falsa comenzó a ceder hasta romperse, no debía quedarse quieto, si eso ocurría le pondría un grillete en el tobillo.

No se cuestionó porqué estaban ahí, era obvio que el pelirojo sabia que tenían un vinculo, pero no era el momento de preguntar, solo tenía claro que debía sacar a su compañera de la jaula. De pronto cierras de acero volaban, eran las mismas ideas y ataques de hace años. Eso ocurría con los reincidentes, siempre lo mismo, una y otra vez.

Las esquivó cambiando su ubicación en la habitación logrando así meter la barra de acero en el eje de una, la guió para cortar la prisión de la chica. Ambas cosas se deshicieron en mil partículas.

-¡Corre!- y sin dudarlo salió por el pasillo disparada. El Gato tenía la esperanza de que su compañera llevara en el algún lado su Kwami, entendía que no podía transformarse frente a un akuma, Hawk Moth veía a través de sus víctimas. " _No, este imbécil no es una víctima_ ".

Marinette, con la adrenalina a tope, apenas sentía las lesiones, ya no tenía dolor, ni siquiera sentía frio. Con urgencia tenía que transformarse y cortar la energía del edificio, Nath no tardaría en neutralizar a su amigo. Al final del corredor principal del piso encontró el panel eléctrico de ese nivel, bajó todos los interruptores. Escuchó ruidos y gritos provenientes del departamento. Aprovechó la negrura del lugar y que aun no salía algún vecino a ver el escándalo para transformarse. Todo el tiempo Tikki estuvo en el bolsillo de la sudadera. Tuvo suerte de que en medio de toda su rabia la obligara a vestirse con esta, _"póntela, si tanto la quieres cuidar, va a ser lo único que uses"_.

Cuando escuchó el nombre de Adrien, no comprendió el significado de esto hasta un minuto más tarde, en el momento que volvieron a sonar sus pendientes. Paralizada ante el descubrimiento pensó en lo fácil y distinto que hubiese sido todo si se hubiese rendido a los coqueteos y las suplicas por revelar su identidad. En que no estaba equivocada cuando imaginaba que ambos eran la misma persona, en que esta era una emergencia que paradójicamente fue desatada por una información que tenia la finalidad de ayudar en caso de que ocurriera una. La oleada de conclusiones e ideas que desataron las palabras de su expareja solo fueron frenadas por un golpe en el ojo que le propinó la criatura que tenía en frente. _"Realmente no aprendes, ahora por tu culpa voy a tener que poner en su lugar a tu amiguito, pero primero…"_.

Dibujó una mordaza para la chica, la empujó para que cruzara el umbral de la puerta mientras comenzaba a borrar la ropa que llevaba, _"Nos vamos a divertir"_. En la casa hombre estaban preparadas algunas sorpresas para Marinette, con horror la chica miró a su alrededor: figuras fálicas de goma o metal, metros y metros de cuerdas, una tabla, una varilla revestida en cuero entre otros. Todas cosas para practicar bondage, algo que definitivamente, no quería. Se quitó la pelota de goma de la boca que le impedía hablar, " _¡no!_ ". Lucharía de una u otra forma.

Intentó huir, llegó al antejardín, tomó del suelo el _hoodie_ mojado por la nieve para tener algo con que cubrirse, sin embargo, The Evillustrator no necesitaba hacer esfuerzos para tenerla donde quería, con un poco de ingenio cercó el lugar, bloqueó las salidas y eliminó los interruptores de la luz. _"Ven aquí, cariño"_. La agarró por la cintura, la levantó del suelo y la arrojó con violencia sobre la mesa del comedor. Comenzó a hablar sólo, seguramente con Hawk Moth, _"Enseguida, ¡no!… te entregaré los Miraculous, tengo un plan… ¡dame tiempo!"_. En silenció, la agarraba con fuerza sobrehumana de las muñecas, ella decidió que no iba a darle el placer de escucharla gritar, peleaba por soltarse aun que no era suficiente, el chico tomó la varilla. Intentó con más fuerza, arañó su rostro, lo empujaba con las piernas, las usaba para crear distancia. Él pareció perder la poca paciencia y con la mano empuñada la golpeó en la boca. Escupió parte de un diente. _"No voy a gritar para ti"_. Resistió sin emitir sonido alguno, mas no pudo disimular el dolor. La tomó de un hombro, recostándola boca abajo bruscamente, con fuerza chocaba el delgado palo recubierto de cuero contra la delicada piel desnuda, una y otra vez, tantas que comenzó a abrirle heridas.

De alguna retorcida manera Hawk Moth la salvó, parecía que controlaba las manos de Nathanael, _"sí, enseguida"_ , lo escuchó decir. Así fue como la obligó a ponerse la prenda, la agarró nuevamente por la cintura y la cargó al hombro, sin notar que la pequeña Kwami roja se había metido entre los pliegues de la ropa. Con la muchacha encima tomó un teléfono y habló: _"Necesito la dirección de Adrien Agreste"_.

Se desplazaron por un buen tramo de Paris, _"buscamos que aparezca Ladybug, querida"_ , hasta que alguien devolvía el llamado a Nath. " _Ahora vamos por tu supermodelo"_.

De esta manera, gracias al mismo y retorcido akumatizado, había podido transformarse. No obstante parecía que era algo tarde. Al entrar al departamento de Adrien, entre las sombras escuchó el inconfundible ruido sordo de alguien cayendo al piso.

 _"_ _Cataclysm"_ , Chat Noir trataba de tomar el trozo de papel que tenía en la mano, puesto que había partido el lápiz y no estaba la mariposa. Forcejeaban en el suelo, rodando. El felino tenía una ventaja: visión nocturna. Si bien entraban rayos tenues de luz desde la calle, la vista de su oponente no se había ajustado aun a la oscuridad. Marinette trató de intervenir, solo para conseguir estorbar, puesto que tomó exitosamente el documento y lo partió liberando el akuma justo en el momento que Adrien iba a depositar el poder de la destrucción sobre este, en su lugar, para no tocar la mano de la chica se detuvo y The Evillustrator tratando de recuperar la hoja en el aire empujó a su rival hacia arriba, perdiendo el equilibrio uno encima de otro. Toda la energía que estaba contenida en la mano del Gato cayó en el pecho de Nathanael, que de pronto, se convirtió en una masa gris. Tendido, inerte en la alfombra se volvió cenizas y desapareció.

La mariposa revoloteaba en la sala, fue capturada. Una vez pura, Ladybug invocó Miraculous, sanaron las heridas, los objetos rotos recobraron su forma original, incluso volvió la energía. Todo como si nada, menos el chico de cabello rojo.

Sin cruzar palabras se miraban a los ojos. Faltando tres minutos para las dos de la madrugada, un nuevo secreto había nacido, tormentoso y tortuoso, más difícil de llevar que cualquier identidad anónima.

La heroína se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, cubriéndose la boca, con la mirada tan abierta, impactada por el asqueroso placer que sentía, por no tener culpa por el acto en si, por el alivio inmoral que crecía en su corazón. Empezó a reír y llorar a la vez. De pronto la risa acabó y el llanto continuó.

-Matamos a una persona, Minou-. Susurró, tenía la vista perdida.

-Maté a Nathanael-. Se arrodilló junto a ella, la abrazó.

-Lo buscarán, cuando noten su desaparición, lo buscarán.- su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba- revisarán su casa y encontrarán mis huellas por todas partes- comenzaba a levantar la voz- y no tendré excusa.- sintió que la estrechaba con más fuerza.

-Eso no va a pasar, My Lady, yo me encargaré de que vivas en paz, ahora, descansa.

La llevó hasta su cuarto en brazos, ella parecía perdida aun en sus pensamientos, le preguntó la dirección de la casa en cuestión, la chica respondió como si de nada se tratara. La recostó en su cama y abandonó la habitación. Deshizo su transformación solo para hacer que su Kwami comiera, lo apresuraba, Plagg comprendía que estaba siendo usado para algo más, sin embargo parte de su espíritu destructivo le hacía querer participar.

Cruzó la ciudad en medio de la madrugada una última vez, directo al hogar del maldito, forzó la puerta trasera e ingresó. Le daba asco el sitio, las cosas que estaban en la sala, _"las usó con ella"_. Encontró el bolso de Marinette y su ropa, en el jardín estaba tirada cerca de la entrada una agenda que decía "Alya" en la portada. Tomó las llaves del auto y lo metió en la entrada de vehículos.

Alrededor de las cinco y media de la madrugada Adrien estaba de vuelta en su departamento, olía a combustible y traía en las manos las pertenencias de la mujer que deseaba proteger. Fue a verla dormir, en su dormitorio ella seguía despierta. Ahora con los pendientes en la mesita de noche y sin su traje, envuelta en la sudadera de antes se incorporó al verlo. Él, sin el anillo en su dedo, tomo asiento al borde de la cama, le tomó la mano y dijo: _"Lo quemé todo. Ya pasó, Ma Princesse"_.

Juntos, se recostaron a soñar.

 **FIN**


	12. Epílogo: Incassable

N.A: Estuve tentada a darle otro final, pero decidí que lo guardaría para otra historia (Bridgette y Félix). Espero que les guste, no es lo que creí que terminaría publicando cuando comencé con este fic, sin embargo es lo que salió.

Agradezco a cada una de las personas que opinaron dejando su review o mandando un mensaje y a quienes seguían la historia anónimamente y como ya es habitual, contestaré los comentarios por mensaje, por lo que no duden en enviarlos.

Una vez más, gracias y disculpen las faltas.

H.

EPÍLOGO

 **Incassable**

Esa noche era la noche del año en la que celebraban su aniversario, siempre decía él, ella, por su parte siempre corregía _"nuestro aniversario con Paris"_. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente, estaba lista, después de diez años al servicio de la ciudad por fin estaba lista.

Supo que estuvo preparada meses atrás, cuando aún era invierno y recordó con semanas de retraso que ya habían pasado cuatro años desde la (para la prensa) desaparición de Nathanael. Durante tan lejana mañana del veinticinco de diciembre Marinette decidió que sería Ladybug hasta que su cuerpo no se lo permita, _"ahora estoy hundía de mierda hasta el cuello"_ , fue el pensamiento que la empujó a continua, y el placer culpable, la ausencia de arrepentimiento que la atormentaría durante el tiempo venidero sería su motor para salvar cuántas vidas fuese posible. Desde que Hawk Moth presenció aquella muerte, luego de una desaparición de meses, trajo consigo akumas aun más retorcidos y dañinos, a simple vista era evidente para los héroes: descubrió que no le importa matar a cambio de los Miraculous. " _Está_ _ganando_ ".

La chica esperando en el lugar de siempre, el más cursi de Francia, se sentía algo tonta y un poco insegura. Ya no era una niña, sino que más bien una mujer. Se preguntó si sus palabras serían bien recibidas. Se cuestionó si Adrien tendría a alguien en su vida. _"No lo sé, estúpidamente, no lo sé"_.

La primera vez que vio al chico detrás del antifaz como era realmente, el sol frio bañaba la cama donde reposaba, ella había despertado minutos atrás, se sentía enferma y afiebrada por dormir sin cubrirse con nada más que una prenda mojada. Al abrir los ojos supo que no era su habitación, algo mareada por el malestar se puso en pie y descorrió las cortinas, giró sobre sus talones. Ahí estaba, durmiendo… tan tranquilo. Una cosa que nunca supo Marinette es que él se desveló buena parte de la noche dudando sobre el futuro, sobre su vida, sobre la muchacha que descansaba a su lado y que, ignorando sus propios deseos, se recostó dándole la espalda, si algo iba a hacer lo que quedaba de madrugada era dejarla en paz. No era el momento para abrazos y caricias no correspondidas. Ya en pie, la chica tomó sus pendientes, se puso su ropa, le pasó la mano por entre el cabello y dibujó con la punta de los dedos el rostro del joven. Se fue a casa, necesitaba descansar una larga temporada. Esa también fue la última vez que lo vio así tan de cerca.

El viento le revolvía el pelo, la briza era particularmente tibia y miraba en todas direcciones inquieta por el inminente arribo de su compañero. Últimamente pensaba en él, recordaba lo inútil que se sintió al darse cuenta de su identidad, _"enserio que no era difícil de ver"_. Creía perder su dignidad cada vez que se acordaba de aquello. Y, ¿cómo no concentrarse en el Gato Negro?, desde que lo supo, la imagen del modelo estaba en todo, no solo la imagen, su presencia también. _"Ahí va"_ , corriendo a clases, acompañado, almorzando, etc. No buscaba esas situaciones, sin embargo ocurrían. Se sentía una espía. Nunca le habló, nunca le envió una solicitud a su perfil, nunca caminó siquiera por fuera de su edificio. _"Ridícula"_.

En su regazo tenía un paquete perfectamente envuelto, sabía que le gustaría su contenido, era una figura de colección de uno de los campeones de París. Esa clase de cosas le encantaban. Desde que había acabado de estudiar trabajaba en un modesto atelier, no tenía grandes ingresos, pero le permitía darse el gusto de hacer un obsequio. De corazón se empeñaba en resaltar como diseñadora, su amigo le había ofrecido incluso su ayuda, no obstante, como todas las luchas en su vida, tendrían que comenzar así. Intimas, personales y difíciles. Estaba inquieta, tamborileaba los dedos sobre la caja.

Al acecho, en la oscuridad un hombre silencioso se confundía con las sombras. Podría pasar el tiempo, empero algunos hábitos no cambiarían. La mujer del traje rojo le fascinó desde el primer momento de la forma más inocente posible, a día de hoy, era más que eso, era Marinette. Desde que estaba consciente del poder que ejercía en él, Adrien se preocupó de que siempre estuviera en paz, tal como había prometido ese invierno tan tortuoso. No importaban los ciudadanos, no importaban los akumas, no importaba Hawk Moth. Valía la tranquilidad de ella. Si quiso seguir siendo una heroína, entonces él seguiría siendo Chat Noir.

Recostado bocabajo sobre una biga alta balanceaba un brazo en el aire, _"¿Cuándo volviste a ser la niña de la escuela otra vez?"_ , pensó mientras la miraba acomodar su cabello suelto en dos largas coletas que serpenteaban con el viento. Su visión nocturna había sido una bendición los últimos años. Su figura seguía siendo escultural y bajo la máscara se ocultaba el rostro hermoso que conocía de memoria. Aquella mañana se hizo el dormido, no quiso incomodarla de alguna forma, con dificultad, reprimió cualquier gesto que lo delatara y al escuchar cerrar la puerta se sentó de golpe. La iba a necesitar en su vida, volvería a verla.

Le gustaba cuando se lucía impaciente, mas esta vez era distinto. No solo se encontraba de esa manera, matizaba su afán con un semblante serio. _"¿Qué te preocupa?"_. Era una expresión conocida. A veces creía entender todos sus gestos, con o sin mascara los coleccionaba en su mente. Una vez hubo resuelto visitar anónimamente a su desaparecida compañera después de Navidad ya no pudo detenerse. Se juró jamás entra a su habitación o casa, ni observarla en algo que pudiese resultarle humillante, pero eso no impedía que recurrentemente mirara por su ventana y la fotografiara mientras estudiaba o dormía, tampoco hacía que no se cruzara con ella en el campus ni mucho menos evitaba que frecuentara cierto barrio. _"Acosador"_. A pesar de tener el placer de divisarla en momentos cotidianos algo perturbaba a Adrien: " _¿Por qué no me busca?, ¿es que no le intereso?_ ", era la clase de cosas que solía decirle a Plagg cuando se pasaba de cervezas. Su Kwami, que entendía más del mundo de lo que aparentaba, se dedicaba a desinflar el ego de superhéroe-modelo, sabía que todo estaría bien.

Decidido a resolver el misterio de la aflicción de su amiga, bajó con su andar felino a cuatro patas, perturbadoramente animal. Su personalidad como su andar se equilibraron en ambas caras de la moneda a tal punto que como Chat Noir no era tan impulsivo como antes, si bien todo lo hacía por Ladybug, usaba un poco más la cabeza. Como Adrien era otra cosa, su vida laboral brillaba más que nunca gracias a la seguridad que destilaba, sobre todo ahora que estaba a puertas de ser miembro de empresa de su padre y podría al fin dejar el modelaje. Con tal confianza, saludó:

-¿Qué ocurre, Ma Princesse, no le gusta la vista?, porque aquí hay una mejor.- decía instalándose a un lado y señalándose con ambos pulgares.

Ella le devolvió un simple _"Buenas noches"_ mientras que rodaba los ojos e internamente gritaba… desde unos hace meses. Una vez superado, con todas las dificultades que trajo, la _desaparición_ de Nathanael pudo comprenderse y conocerse al fin, darse un tiempo para ella misma cerrando el círculo hecho de pedazos abriendo uno nuevo como una mujer completa. Su pulso se desbordaba por su compañero, ese que alejó por tanto tiempo alegando no saber realmente quien era la personalidad tras el traje solo para descubrir que alguna vez supo casi todo de él. Reflexionar sobre ello la hacía golpearse la cara con la palma de su mano.

-Espero que te gusten- le ofreció el esperado ramillete de flores, en esa ocasión eran gerberas. Vio como una sonrisa sincera atravesaba por sus ojos.

-Gracias, son hermosas- sentía alivio, _"rojas de nuevo"_.- Esto es para ti-. Y le entregó el regalo- Pongo mis manos al fuego por la elección que hice, estoy segura que te va a gustar-. Él abrió con avidez el envoltorio dejando a la vista un Chat Noir a escala. Se echó a reír.

-Toda la razón, Marinette. Se va directo a la repisa junto a Ladybug de veintitrés centímetros articulada-. Sacándolo de la caja para inspeccionarlo- Este guapo amigo la va a acompañar hasta la muerte.- dijo esas palabras sin pensarlo mucho, como de costumbre, levantando apenas la mirada de la figura, lo suficiente para hacer contacto visual. Era la clase de coqueteo que tenían de vuelta y esta vez sí surtía efecto en la chica.

Adrien tenía presente que prefería no se llamasen por sus nombres puesto que dejarlo escapar cuando hubiese terceros presentes seria un problema. Le gustaba contrariarla a veces, le ponía nerviosa. También sabía que algo estaba pasando en la muchacha, pero no sabía qué y eso lo tenía ligeramente perturbado.

Se quedaron así un buen rato, conversando generalidades, seguían sin decir mucho de sus vidas íntimas. A pesar de compartir el peor y el mejor secreto de todos esa dinámica no cambió. El chico le seguía dando pequeñas ideas de su mundo y ahora ella las recogía como pepitas de oro. Cuando correspondía con datos sobre el suyo parecía que el joven ya no se emocionaba para nada, entonces se cuestionaba los flirteos nuevamente, _"¿con quién saldrá ahora?"_ , de vez en cuando el apellido Agreste era mencionado por la prensa rosa, rumores del corazón. Otra cosa de que posiblemente nunca se enteraría seria que mucho de lo que ella le contaba, él ya se había enterado. Las vio, escuchó o averiguó directamente. Chat Noir creía fervientemente que no lo podría sorprenderle nunca más, era su manera de saber que estaba bien, tranquila y feliz. Sin embargo estaba el cambio de actitud en la mujer, aparentemente de improvisto. La sentía poco relajada, casi rígida. _"Se contiene"_. En un principio supuso que era idea suya o porque ya no se veían tan seguido, _"no patrullamos desde hace cuatro años"_ , _"solo akumas"_ , pero tendría que haber otro detonante, la conocía demasiado, estaba seguro que existía algo que se le escapaba.

-Entonces, cambiando de tema- se pasó una mano por el cabello, _"que suene casual, que suene casual"_ , iba a lanzar la pregunta y ya.- ¿Me dirás que te preocupa?- Marinette se vio acorralada por la mirada inquisidora, trataba de disimular al máximo sus emociones, no dejaría que la sangre se le agolpara en las mejillas.-No digas que no.- se le acercó un poco.

Entonces ocurrió uno de aquellos silencios incómodos que en contadas ocasiones habían vivido. Ella, como siempre, jugaba con algo entre sus dedos para calmarse, miraba en otra dirección y pensaba en cada palabra. Él, apenas le dejaba espacio entre ambos, se encontraban sentados con una distancia de medio metro, sin embargo acercaba su rostro al de la chica como forma de presionarla a hablar. _"Cuéntame"_. Pidió con suavidad.

-Hay…Hay algo que no sabes-. No intentó recuperar su espacio. Lo diría mirando en otra dirección.- se trata de alguien que me interesa-. Su voz temblaba al igual que su cuerpo. Adrien pensó que se le calló la cara y se alejó.

-¡¿Qué?!- estaba sorprendido y no podía negarlo u ocultarlo. Si había algo en la tierra que no se esperaba era aquello.-Pe-Pe-Pero yo creí, tú…- No podía ni articular una frase, otra vez iba a perder la oportunidad de estar con la mujer que amaba. Ella frenó su balbuceo.

\- Hace un tiempo me di cuenta- trataba de sonar apacible, no obstante si no fuera por los guantes del traje se hubiese clavado las uñas a las palmas de las manos de tanto que apretaba los puños.-No sé si está realmente interesado en mi, tonteamos un poco, aunque generalmente me entero que sale con otras personas-. Él se le quedó mirando un rato, anonadado.

-No lo puedo creer, es que no puedo.- Estaba molesto con ella, de alguna forma lo traicionaba, molesto él por no ser del gusto Marinette, molesto con este nuevo sujeto- y… ¿puedo preguntar, quien es?- antes de que respondiera, añadió sin disimular los celos-. Digo, para tenerte tan interesada a pesar de que no es alguien muy confiable, tiene que ser bastante especial-. " _Perfecto, otra vez a la friendzone_ ", pensó.

-Es un compañero de trabajo- vio la felicidad en su mirada otra vez. Se le partía el corazón.- Es modelo, pero no creo que por mucho tiempo más.

-Ah, entonces es un colega, quizás no lo conozca, no debe ser muy bueno si está por retirarse.- Sacaba a relucir su ego lastimado. Si bien no le gustaba su profesión, era imposible negar la satisfacción porque este misterioso personaje que había pasado por alto le era inferior en aquel sentido.- ¿Así que él sale con otras chicas y te coquetea?- No ganaba nada con mencionar un defecto que ella misma había resaltado, sin embargo se aferraba con dientes y uñas a la poca información.

-Eso parece- La vio girase en su dirección, con el rostro sonrojado- no es algo que él me haya confirmado en realidad, simplemente me he enterado por otros medios. Yo confío en su palabra, en lo que él dice.- le sonrió, divertida al ver que aun no se daba cuenta de quien hablaba, nerviosa y expectante por su reacción.

-¡Buguinette!- exclamó, espantado ante tal voto de confianza a un extraño- ¿Cómo te puedes entregar así?, mereces algo más que eso-. No iba a permitir que alguien más volviese a herirla.

-Está bien, Chat Noir. Yo confío en…- y la interrumpió.

-¡No!- estaba definitivamente escandalizado- Marinette, no, no-. Le tomó las manos para enfatizar en lo que diría- Yo te amo, con y sin el traje-. Su pulso estaba desbocado, besaba los nudillos enguantados para no tener que verla a la cara.- Escógeme, por una vez, escógeme y te juro que serás feliz-. Cerraba con fuera sus parpados, como si con miedo hablara- Siempre has sido y serás la única que me interesa realmente-.

-A-Adrien…- La chica no podía disimular más, se quitaba un peso de encima, si el Gato hubiese reaccionado diferente no hubiese continuado. Sus miedos de disiparon y supo que era momento de corresponderle- Adrien, mírame- Dijo al tiempo que con suavidad retiraba sus manos.- Voy a hacer las cosas bien- Levantó la vista, dolido, lo estaba rechazando nuevamente.- Quiero que me conozcas de verdad.- No entendió sus palabras hasta que la vio quitarse los pendientes.- Hola-. Ahí estaba la mujer que le quitaba el sueño, hermosa, con esos orbes azules clavados en él.

Callados, se miraron por lo que les pareció una eternidad. Analizaba cada parte de su cara, con una expresión de sorpresa e incrédulo aun, pensaba: _"lento"_ , por su parte ella esperaba una reacción que no ocurriría si no daba el primer paso. Con calma se le acercó, quedando sentados en el frio hierro sin espacio entre ambos. Decidida, depositó cuidadosamente su mano izquierda en la nuca del hombre y lo aproximo para si, él, dócilmente se dejó guiar. Su boca quedó cerca del oído derecho de este. _"…Minou…"_ , susurró y creyó que se le paralizaba el corazón _"…al parecer te escogeré siempre, creo que me enamoré de ti…"_. Bastaron esas palabras para que todo terminara de encajar. Él giró el rostro, estaban apenas a centímetros de distancia, la rodeó con sus brazos estrechando toda el espacio que podría existir entre ambos. Sentir el aroma que despedía su piel y el compás de su respiración. Besó primero su frente, suave y fría, luego ella respondió con otro en la mejilla, un poco áspera y templada. Buscaron la comisura de los labios del otro, como si de inexpertos se tratara se quedaron así un momento. Él le regaló una nueva sonrisa torcida y sin más, un beso prolongado, cargado de desesperación, torpeza, amor y nervios dejó de hacerse esperar.

Lo que una vez estuvo partido en dos dejó de estar roto. Inquebrantable.

 **FIN**

 _ **El regalo de Adrien a Marinette:**_ _Para quienes se lo preguntaron, sería una maquina de coser overlock industrial de segunda mano, pero al final me di cuenta que no venía mucho al caso._

 _H._


End file.
